


The King, The Queen And The Closet

by Tokala



Series: Narnia 'verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut, kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokala/pseuds/Tokala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Advice From Narnia': With Kurtofsky now somewhere on the way to a couple, the two boys discover that the way to their happily ever after isn't exactly a cakewalk. Adult content as well as language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic. It was originally posted on FFN but I moved it here due to ... well ... the events over there. I hope people here like it was well and if any of my previous readers is lurking somewhere, don't be shy and say hi! :D
> 
> Also for those of you who don't know it: English is not my first language and I occasionally mix British/American expressions.
> 
> Also, please do leave a review and let me know what you think!

_Fashion blackout._ There was no other word for it. For the first time in his still young life, Kurt Hummel, the best dressed guy in Lima and vicinity (heck, probably among the best dressed in the entire Midwest judging by the way people walked around here), was having difficulty choosing an outfit. He stared at the ticking clock on his wall. He only had ten minutes left… desperately he looked at the outfits still hanging in his wardrobe and then back at the various fashionable combinations that already cluttered his bed. He wasn't even sure why he put himself under so much pressure. Back when he'd still nursed his crush on Blaine with whom he'd had various (almost) dates he'd never been this nervous! Okay, maybe that was also due to the fact that most of the time he'd gotten to spend with Blaine he had to wear that constricting Dalton uniform (even if the colour scheme wasn't that bad, the fabric was _a total no-go!_ ).

Finally deciding that he really didn't have any reason to fret, he snatched his favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a grey Alexander McQueen sweater. Nothing original, but it would have to do… Five minutes later he bounded down the stairs. Burt was watching TV, while Carole was doing the dishes in the kitchen. Finn was out with either Rachel or Quinn (honestly, Kurt would _never_ be able to keep up with that triangle).

"Dad, I'm off!" He called, which caused Burt Hummel to immediately turn off the TV, get up and purposefully march towards Kurt.

"Okay, Kurt. But don't think for one second to abuse your newfound freedom. I have no problem prolonging your grounding."

"I know, dad." Kurt replied. "I told you I was sorry and that it won't happen again!" He felt his dad's scrutinising gaze sweep over him. Kurt already thought he'd be subjected to a full-blown interrogation, when Burt Hummel nodded.

"All right. But I want you home no later than midnight!"Burt said admonishingly.

"Yes, dad. I know." Kurt surrendered, while putting on his scarf.

"Well, then…" Burt paused as if he wanted to add something else, but then simply nodded. "Have fun with Blaine!" Kurt quickly looked away and nodded, appearing oddly preoccupied. His dad had always been good at noticing when he lied and he did feel rather bad about it. If only he could let his dad know…

The car was waiting for him just around the next street corner. He smiled and walked up to it, when somebody got out on the driver's side.

"Dave…" He murmured, quickening his steps and meeting the jock halfway in an almost tender kiss. Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky. Sure they weren't a real couple yet: having basically skipped bases one through three and gone straight for the home run, they were at the moment more like friends with benefits. But if anybody had told Kurt some weeks ago, that on this day David Karofsky, his former bully, would be taking him out for dinner, he would've laughed in their face. But then, three days ago after a heated make-out session in the parking lot of the Lima Bean Dave had actually asked for permission to take him out for dinner. Kurt had immediately agreed of course: he was a teenager after all and finally wanted to experience a real date. Sure, it was a bit odd that he got to experience said first date with his ex-bully, when he'd pined after prim and proper Blaine Anderson for more than half a year. But who was he to complain? Maybe it was simply time to take a chance. Speaking of Blaine… Kurt had seen decidedly little of him, since the Warbler's lead soloist had found out about Kurt and Dave's affair. He'd briefly wondered what was up with that. It wasn't as if Blaine had the right to be jealous (or whatever other emotion he might feel) about the situation. Kurt had confessed his love (now he wasn't even sure if it had indeed been that) for Blaine on Valentine's Day, but Blaine had never acted on it.

And then like a whirlwind Dave Karofsky had come back into his life, crashed into him and swept him off his feet (yes, _literally_ and definitely _more than once_ ). Kurt wasn't sure in what direction what he and Dave had was going (he still thought now and then that both of them must heading headfirst for an epic failure; however Dave usually managed to kiss those worries away). And Kurt knew that at this point he couldn't yet really handle more than the pure physical connection he shared with the jock, but maybe this was growing into something else soon…

"Look, Kurt. I err… brought you flowers." Dave said, rather stiffly holding out a small bouquet of white lilies. Kurt smiled. Dave really looked he had no idea what he was doing. "I hope you like them… uhm, I thought… my mom once said you usually bring flowers for your date, but…well, I'm not sure what the protocol here is." Dave continued and scratched himself behind his ear nervously.

"Don't worry, Dave." Kurt replied gently, taking hold of the flowers. Instantly Dave relaxed. "They're lovely. So… where are you taking me? Breadstix is out of the question I guess." Kurt asked curiously, because he knew if he'd show up together with Dave at McKinley's number one date spot all hell would break loose, also Dave hadn't even set a foot out of the closet yet.

"Well, there's this diner in Findlay that's really great." Dave said as he, ever the gentleman, opened the door for Kurt to get inside the car. "We usually stop there when visiting relatives in Toledo. They've got awesome burgers…but also a lot of that green stuff you and I think Berry are so crazy about. Is that okay? I mean we don't have an option in Lima and I couldn't think of anything else…" Dave started to babble again, his nerves getting the better of him. For a tiny moment Kurt felt a pang of regret, that the two of them couldn't just go anywhere they wanted to. On the other hand he'd known what he was getting himself into with Dave from the beginning (or at least he thought so). He quickly put on a smile and chuckled.

"Dave, chill. It's a great idea….and very thoughtful that you considered my love for anything healthy." Dave smiled and relaxed some more, though he still felt on the edge on the inside: this was his second chance with Kurt Hummel and he still couldn't believe that he was actually getting it, so he sure as hell didn't want to fuck it up.

* * *

It turned out to be a lovely evening after all. At first Kurt had been afraid that maybe he and Dave would run out of things to talk about (because honestly how many similarities did an out and proud fashion icon and a closeted, gay (ex-)bully have?), but then he was pleasantly surprised when nothing could've further from the truth. Once you got David Karofsky out of the setting where he was constantly worrying about the fact that someone might notice the closet he was hiding in, that he could actually be carefree and entertaining. And who would've thought that beneath all of the rough jock antics was actually a boy who adored fantasy and children's books (" _Though I usually hide them in Lilly's room..._ " Dave added quickly in a hushed tone). And that's why the two of them spent the whole evening hashing and rehashing Harry Potter.

"Please, Dave! Harry and Ginny were simply meant to be!" Kurt gushed. Dave snorted and shook his head.

"So not. That was just too much of a cliché!" He replied earnestly. Had Dave Karofsky just used the word _cliché_? What else was there, that he didn't know about this boy...?

"Tut-tut. You're so very wrong...in fact... oh, hey look, here comes the desert!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed as their waitress brought two plates of cheesecake to their table. Dave laughed at Kurt's obvious excitement. Dave choked on his laughter a second later though, as he watched Kurt dig into the cake with his spoon and taking a hefty bite. Suddenly Kurt's face – eyes blissfully closed, lips quivering – was anything but endearing.

"Oh... 'an... thiff... is fooo...good!" Kurt all but moaned and Dave abruptly felt awfully constricted in his jeans. "Feriously, Dave..." Kurt continued, munching on the cake with relish. "You should..." He trailed off when he noticed Dave staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked unsuspectingly.

"Jesus, Kurt..." Dave exhaled deeply and forced all the highly inappropriate but yet oh so delicious thoughts of Kurt to the back of his mind. "I'll never look at eating cake the same way again. Who knew it could be that hot..." He explained and chuckled.

"Oh!" Kurt blushed, but the slowly the blush gave way to a smirk. It was now Dave's turn to wonder. It never boded well if Kurt got _that_ look...

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing..." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "I just like knowing that I have this effect on you. Even if it's only because I'm eating something..." Kurt purred and gave Dave a look that made the jock finish his own piece of cake and then pay the bill ( _yes_ , they were both guys and _no_ , this did not mean that Dave saw himself as the man in their relationship, but Dave insisted on paying as he'd been the one that had invited Kurt) as quickly as possible so he could get Kurt alone...

* * *

"So, there we are..." Dave stopped the engine as his car came to a halt a couple of houses down from the Hummel-Hudson home.

"Thanks, I better get going. It's already eleven-thirty." Kurt replied, checking his watch. A couple of weeks ago, when this whole _thing_ had been set into motion (meaning Kurt had practically thrown himself at Dave and Dave had in turn proven him that there _were_ things more erotic than a touch of the finger tips), Kurt had told his dad that he would be going to the movies with Blaine. Instead, he'd spent the night at Dave's and only returned home early next morning. He still remembered the roasting his dad had given him and – as his punishment – had grounded him for a whole month. Today had actually been his first night as a free man... Of course Kurt's grounding had also meant that Dave and Kurt saw decidedly little of each other. The only times they saw each other were when met up in the parking lot of the Lima Bean or in the park on the outskirts of Lima, but stealing kisses from each other whenever they could. And while Kurt had been a blushing virgin some months ago and David Karofsky had been the first guy he'd ever been with, Dave had awakened a longing within him; he didn't know he could ever feel. And that longing had definitely gotten the short end of the stick recently... so with further ado Kurt grabbed the front of Dave's shirt and pulled the jock towards him. He kissed him hungrily, passionately with all the fire within him. His hands slid down the football player's back, memorizing the broad shoulders and the slope of his spine. Whatever he could get, whatever he could have right now, he would take it...

"Dave..." He murmured, as he breathed once again, the need for air becoming too great. Their foreheads were touching and their eyes never leaving each other's face. _Stormy blue and vivid green..._

"You should go..." Dave forced a reply. His voice all but a strangled moan. "'Cause if you stay here... I don't know...how much longer I can resist." He admitted shyly. Kurt nodded. Dave had a point...

"Ok..." He said, giving Dave one last, lingering peck on the lips before getting out of the car. "When will I see you again?" He asked, turning around.

"Soon. Very soon." Dave answered resolutely. Because good god! There was nothing able to keep him away from Kurt Hummel for longer than necessary. Kurt nodded and started walking down the street to his house. After a few steps however, he turned around again.

"Thank you, Dave. I had a nice time tonight." He said quietly, the soft smile playing on his lips conveying more than words ever could. Dave, who was checking the rear view mirror to make sure Kurt got home safely, felt a warm feeling spread out in his chest. Such a tender smile from Kurt Hummel... it was safe to say, he figured, that David Karofsky was one lucky guy!


	2. Chapter 2

„Okay, that's it for today, Warblers! And remember, just because we've now qualified for nationals, doesn't mean I will put up with any of you slacking off!" The banging of Wes' gavel dismissed the Dalton Academy Warblers for the day. Most of them where eager to go, because really: the council had gone into overdrive ever since the Warbler had come in first at regionals.

"Jesus, if I had known that winning regionals would cause Wes and Thad to become like this…", muttered Jeff, who walked out of the room alongside Kurt. "It's like Wes is already now practicing the pep talk he wants to give us before we take the stage in New York City." He continued and Kurt sniggered. The blonde Warbler had a point.

"Well, be happy that the council didn't nominate you for a solo. Already they won't stop nagging at me about my lines. I don't know how Wes and Thad are going to make it 'til New York without Valium." Kurt quipped and now Jeff was the one chuckling.

"True, true. But hey, don't worry Kurt. You totally rocked _Chasing Cars_ today." Nick, who'd sneaked upon his best friend, barged in and Jeff nodded in agreement. Kurt hummed happily. He knew he'd done well… honestly, he felt like he'd never left cloud nine recently…

"Hey, I know that smile!" Nick suddenly exclaimed in a know-it-all-manner. "Somebody must have gotten lucky over the weekend." Kurt blushed, opening his mouth.

"No, it was…"

"… well then at least a hot date?" Jeff inquired. Kurt sighed. Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval were literally the heart of Dalton Academy's rumor mill. If they thought, he was withholding any kind of dicey secret; he would never get rid of them. Offense was the best defense after all…

"All right. It was a date." He confessed. "And yes, it went well." He continued, when he saw Nick opening his mouth obviously dying to ask said question. "And that's all the information you're getting." He concluded firmly.

"Aw, man. You're no fun, Kurt." Jeff whined good-naturedly, as they all reached the main lobby of Dalton Academy. "Well, Nick and I gotta run…We still have to finish that history project. We actually had wanted to do it last week, but then got side tracked …"

"…by an epic battle of Mario Kart." Nick finished the sentence for his friend. "It was your entire fault though. _You_ had to insist you were _better_ …" He turned around to the blonde Warbler, which of course caused said Warbler to loudly protest. With an amused smile Kurt watched until Dalton Academy's duo infernale had disappeared around the corner (of course, bickering all the way). In the meantime Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine, who'd walked behind the tree of them, had caught up with him.

"So, a date, _huh_?" Blaine inquired, startling Kurt. Kurt eyed him warily.

„Yes. A date." Kurt replied guardedly.

„A date with… you-know-who?" Blaine asked and Kurt could see that he was trying to be funny, but somehow Kurt missed the joke.

„Yes. But please, Blaine. You know you can't tell anybody…yet. You promised!"

„Don't worry, I won't. Hey, we _are_ friends…" Blaine held up his hands in a defensive gesture. „But, Kurt… as your friend… I mean, are you sure about this?" He continued carefully. Kurt narrowed his eyes. What was Blaine getting at?

„What do you mean?" He sharply wanted to know.

„Kurt, this guy… used to shove you into lockers and toss you into dumpsters… he's .. he's the reason you're here at Dalton after all." Blaine argued.

„Why does everybody think, I'm so naive that apparently don't seem able to form my own opinion?" Kurt hissed. „And _that guy_ as you called him, _does_ have a name and it's Dave!" He added crossly. Blaine immediately retreated. When Kurt was in full-on diva-mode he wasn't a person to be trifled with.

„Please don't be angry, Kurt!" Blaine hurriedly spoke. „I'm just…I'm just trying to look out for you." He added helplessly. Kurt sighed at Blaine's suddenly forlorn look. Maybe he had been too harsh on him…

„I'm sorry, Blaine. I overreacted. This is my thing to judge though… and currently whatever… Dave and I share is good for me. So please keep that in mind." He lectured Blaine, before spinning on his heal and walking away swiftly – a confident spring in his step. Blaine watched the Warbler's newest addition leave absorbed in thought. He puzzled over the weird feeling that was suddenly welling up within him, that actually had been bubbling right beneath the surface every since he'd found out about Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky. Blaine Anderson might not have been able to title said emotion yet, but later on he'd learn that this was the first time he'd come in contact with _jealousy._

* * *

_Boom!_

The bookshelf shook dangerously, but in the end remained standing, as Dave and Kurt stumbled into Kurt's room aiming at Kurt's bed and not really caring whatever was in their way. Earlier that day Kurt had sent Dave a short text: _Parents n Finn out til late, come over asap! xoK._ Dave of course didn't need to be told twice and since he hadn't had to babysit Lilly that day, as his parents where home for once, made up some lie about meeting Azimio at the mall before hopping into his car and driving over to Kurt's as quickly as the speed limit would allow. Apart from their very first time together they'd never again had the opportunity to actually be at one of their homes and make use of their rooms. Somebody was always around and people still didn't know about ‚them' yet. And while steamy make-out sessions in the back of a car in the Lima Bean parking lot had an appeal too, _this_ was _so. much. better._

„Kurt!", Dave whispered, practically throwing himself at the smaller boy. He needed to feel him, needed to feel every inch of that lithe, yet incredibly strong body flush against his. Dave didn't want his touch only on his lips; he wanted it everywhere and everywhere at once. Kurt's mouth was hungry on his and dear god, it left Dave breathless as Kurt moved to indulge his cheek, then his throat, Dave was suddenly glad they were already on the bed. Kurt's kisses left him so weak in the knee; he wouldn't have been able to stand even if his life had depended on it.

As their kisses grew sloppier and more urgent by the second, Dave knew he had to feel Kurt skin on skin. He quickly stood and peeled his navy blue polo over his head, revealing abs as never seen before. Kurt purred at the sight.

„You've been working out I see…", he murmured and Dave blushed. While he knew that he'd never been that much of a sweaty, chubby boy (Kurt had obviously exaggerated to hurt him back then), being with Kurt had given him a new ambition and he'd stayed after school to pump iron for a couple of weeks now. And apparently, to Dave's immense satisfaction, it was showing (and what was even more important: Kurt approved). Dave sat back down on the bed all but tearing his shoes and socks off, before starting to undo his pants, when Kurt's hands stopped him and Kurt undid the belt buckle himself. He unzipped Dave's jeans and cupped the jock's obvious arousal through his boxers while running his tongue in and out of Dave's belly button. With a sudden determination he pulled both Dave's jeans and underwear down to the floor and finally was awarded with the sight of Dave's hard cock pointing straight at him. With a lick of his lips, Kurt opened his mouth and swallowed him whole. Dave's eyes clenched shut and he frantically buried his fists in the bedspread below him.

„Oh, fuck! Kurt!" He gasped loudly, as Kurt started to suck him off, the countertenor's tongue dancing around the tip of his cock while Kurt was sliding his mouth up and down Dave's length in such a sensual rhythm that had writhing in sweet agony within minutes. Damn' Kurt and his fan-fuckin-tastic mouth! Dave was never going to last if the singer continued like this! Dave desperately tried to hold on to his last bit of self-control as he slowly came undone under Kurt's ministrations. With a slurping sound Kurt let go of Dave's cock for a second and stared up at the jock's face.

„Cum for me, Dave." He whispered, before swallowing the other boy again. In the next few moments multiple things happened at once: Dave tensed at the delicious sight of Kurt (flushed and slightly hollowed cheeks … _and dear god, those lips!_ ) as he spiraled over the edge with a loud „Kuuurt!" and the door to Kurt's bedroom swung open, revealing none other than Finn on the other side. Dave and Kurt were still so focused on each other that they didn't even notice Finn at first…

„KURT?" Finn, ever the protective big brother, barged into the room, somehow a bit horrified at the sight that met him. Kurt, half-naked on the bed. Kurt, who apparently had just sucked someone off…. and not just anyone…. „KAROFSKY?" He screeched, when he noticed the jock. While Finn was a bit slow with most things, it didn't take him long this time to stalk over to Kurt's bed and pull Kurt off of Dave. „What the fuck is going on here? Karofsky? What kind of screwed-up, demented scheme of yours is this?" He all but roared and Kurt could see it wouldn't take much longer for Finn's fist to search for contact with Dave's face.

„Finn…" He tried, but his brother was so livid that he didn't notice Kurt tugging at his sleeve. „FINN HUDSON, WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" Kurt yelled at last, when he realized that there wasn't any other way to get his brother's attention. Finn shut and opened his mouth like a fish, but at least stopped hurling insults at Dave, who was desperately trying to get his clothes back on. „Finn…" Kurt sighed. „Go to your room. I'll be there in a minute." Finn opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest, but one of Kurt's best bitch glares sent him on his way. After Finn had disappeared, Kurt turned back to Dave. „Damn', I didn't want to end this day like this…" He mumbled.

„So… what happens now… I mean Hudson now knows….and if you want to end it … I can understand." Dave said uncertainly, playing nervously with his hands.

„No!" Kurt resolutely answered. „This won't end here, not today. Maybe it's better if you leave for now. I _have_ to talk to Finn. But I _will_ see you again!" Dave nodded, obviously relieved and got up.

„Then… I'll wait for your text or call." Dave said and shuffled his feet. A smile lit up Kurt's face as he realized what the jock was waiting for.

„You better do!" He whispered, before dropping a gentle kiss on the taller boy's lips. They stayed like this for a moment, before both withdrew from the kiss simultaneously, leaving the room hand in hand. After Kurt had said goodbye to Dave he walked to Finn's room. Finn had obviously been busy with walking a hole into his carpet and coming to terms with what he had seen earlier.

„Kurt! What… what did Karofsky do to you?" He asked, as soon as Kurt had entered.

„Calm down, Finn. Dave did not do anything. And if he did, I let him to it of my own free will." Finn gaped.

„What… but does that…I mean…" Finn stuttered.

„I don't get what you're trying to say unless you switch to English." Kurt said rather sharply. „Why were you back so early anyway?" Finn shrugged.

„I took Quinn to Breadstix, but then we ran into Rachel on the way and things sort of went south from there." Finn explained sheepishly, scratching himself behind his ears. Kurt rolled his eyes. And Finn wanted to bitch about _his_ shenanigans?

„Whatever, look Finn, I get you're all in big brother mode right now. But I know what I'm doing!" Kurt firmly explained.

„So, you…you and Dave are… really like…I dunno… together?" Finn asked, letting himself fall on his bed with a defeated sigh.

„We're figuring things out right now." Kurt replied, and then added: "You can't tell anyone!" Finn's head shot up.

"Kurt! Don't you think Burt has a right to know about this?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and vehemently shook his head.

"You're not telling _anybody_ – especially not Rachel! I mean it, Finn! Or I am going to sneak into your room one night, while you're asleep, and dye your hair baby pink!" Finn Hudson gulped. If Kurt Hummel meant business, it was better not to spoil things with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a pretty good day for David Karofsky: first he'd gotten an A- on his project about WWII in history class, then the cafeteria had decided to serve his favorite menu for lunch and afterwards he'd rocked practice, after which even coach Beiste had had to admit that he'd been one of the best players out there that day. Standing under the shower in the boys' locker room he was looking forward to curl up on his bed with a bowl of popcorn, a bottle of beer and the latest season of The Simpsons. He quietly chuckled to himself, when Sam Evans passed him, as he got out of the shower. He couldn't believe that he'd ever taken a closer look at that butt. Evans' backside had nothing on Kurt's (now that he knew how magnificent it looked without those skinny jeans on and – more importantly – how delectable it felt under his hands). Humming contentedly at the memory of the countertenor's naked boy, he started to dress. He didn't get far however: he'd only put on his jeans, when he was all but shoved into a locker.

„What the fu…" He protested and whirled around. Finn Hudson was staring at him with crossed arms wearing an expression that was apparently supposed to convey something between superiority and anger (though that effect was marred somewhat by Frankenteen's face). „Hudson? What the fuck? This ain't wrestling and if you want to tackle me, do it on the fucking field!" He continued angrily. To think his day had been going so well… Oh well, he'd crowed to soon obviously.

„Shut it, Karofsky! I want to talk! And I suggest you listen to me." Finn said in a voice that Karofsky had only ever heard him use when Hudson had felt he needed to prove what an awesome captain he was.

„Sheesh, ok, Hudson. Talk. Hope you'll give me permission to continue dressing though." Dave replied tartly and without waiting for Finn's answer reached for his shirt.

„What do you want with Kurt?" Finn inquired seriously. Dave paused abruptly, nervously looking around. While he was slowly coming to terms with the fact, that he was indeed gay, he wasn't really ready to come out to the whole world yet (even the thought of only telling his parents still terrified him) – and he wasn't ready for the fall in the food chain that would surely follow said coming out either. Thankfully basically the whole football team had already left, the only people remaining besides Finn and himself, were Evans and Chang, but judging by the sounds of it, they were obviously talking about something in the showers, so they couldn't have heard what Finn had said…

„Why the interest, Hudson? You jealous?" Dave asked, just to get a rise out of Finn. And the quarterback didn't disappoint as his face immediately turned an angry red.

„Fuck you, Karofsky!" Finn huffed, loosing the thread for a moment.

„No, thank you, Hudson, not my type." Dave answered sweetly. Finn raised his right hand menacingly and advanced on the taller boy.

„Now quit the jokes, Karofsky! I'm fed up with them. Kurt's my brother. And if I find out you're using him or even if you only lay a finger on him, you're dead." Finn all but growled.

„Yeah, yeah, I got it, Hudson! But seriously, you gotta chill." Dave replied, before looking around carefully and adding almost tenderly. "I'd never hurt him. I care about… Kurt." Hearing Dave's words Finn's anger seemed to fade away and they just stood opposite each other awkwardly staring at each other.

„So, Karofsky… are you like…I mean… are you really….into… guys?" Finn finally broke the silence. Dave rolled his eyes. He'd always known Hudson, while being loyal to his friends, wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

„Uhm, no. I just let Kurt suck my dick for educational purposes." He deadpanned, before grabbing his gym bag and walking out on Finn, who was still trying to process the situation.

* * *

Kurt sat down in his chemistry class with a sigh. It was his last class on Friday afternoon and since Warbler practice was never held that day he could always go home afterwards. While he wasn't bad at it, Kurt didn't really care much for that subject and he was looking forward to curling up on the couch for the newest episode of Project Runway (meeting Dave was out of the question for that night as he had to babysit Lilly again, which was too bad, but there was nothing Kurt could do…). He was pulled from his thoughts by the buzzing of his mobile phone.

**14:17**

**From Mercedes Jones**

_Hey, Kurt! You in for Rachel's ND party?_

Kurt stared at the text message from Mercedes in confusion. Rachel was actually having a party? The only things she usually staged at her place were sleepovers for the girls (and Kurt, who'd been accepted as honorary member). He couldn't imagine prim and meticulous Rachel Berry hosting a real house wrecking party (and her baby pink room covered in gold stars didn't really provide the setting for such an event either). He quickly texted back.

**14:20**

**From Kurt Hummel**

_Rachel's having a party? What brought that about?_

Not a second after he'd sent it, his phone buzzed again.

**14:21**

**From Mercedes Jones**

_Yeah, Puck convinced her (he's bringing the wine cooler). So you in? ND are all gonna be there? Plz come, then I won't feel bad 'bout sittin in the corner the whole night nursing a drink._

Kurt could literally see the pleading expression on Mercedes' face as she sent the text. And since he hadn't seen her all that much since he'd started to attend Dalton, he figured it'd be nice to see her and the gang again. So he might as well do her a favor…

**14:23**

**From Kurt Hummel**

_All right, tell Rachel I'll be there. Gonna go home first & see if I can drive over with Finn._

**14:24**

**From Mercedes Jones**

_Awesome! See you!_

Kurt chuckled at Mercedes' happy text, but then put his phone away as he notice the teacher narrowing his eyes at him critically. Some forty minutes later the ringing of the bell released him into his well-deserved weekend. He quickly gathered his stuff and waved goodbye to Jeff with whom he shared this class before hurrying outside to his car. It had been a hellish week and he couldn't be home soon enough. Maybe some party atmosphere was exactly what he needed.

* * *

"So, Puck actually managed to convince Rachel to let New Directions party at her house?" Kurt asked, as he and Finn sat in Finn's car heading over to the Berrys' place.

"Yeah, apparently she felt she was being boring or whatever and that could interfere with her songwriting. Also her dads are out of town this weekend and when Puck heard that, well you can imagine how convincing he was." Finn explained, just as they pulled up in front of Rachel's house. "And McKinley has been going crazy this week since Figgins declared it Alcohol Awareness Week." Kurt shortly felt a pang of regret as Finn ranted about some stunt or other that McKinley's principal had managed to pull that week. But he had no right to feel this way. McKinley wasn't his world anymore. He was at Dalton now.

"Finn! Kurt! Hello!" A chipper voice greeted them and they saw Rachel waving at them from the porch.

"Rachel! What are you wearing?" Kurt asked horrified once he saw what Rachel was wearing: some pale green ghastly _thing_ that looked like its best times had been around 1800. Now, Kurt knew that he could be a bitch sometimes and he really made an effort to tone that side of his down, but sometimes he just couldn't help it (and when confronted with a fashion suicide such as Rachel Berry – was it any surprise?). When Rachel's perky façade fell for a moment, he felt bad though.

"Does it look that bad? I bought it at a second-hand shop and… it looks similar to what Barbara wore in…" Before Rachel could launch into another story of her role model Kurt soothingly patted her arm.

"It's all right. It's nice to know that even though I'm not around much anymore, some things will never change." Rachel's smile immediately returned and she suddenly perked up. "Oh, I forgot!" She said, excitedly tugging at Kurt's arm. "I have a surprise for you… a special guest…he arrived just before you two did." As Rachel ushered them inside Kurt (or at least Kurt's heart) hoped respectively wished for a moment that Dave was here, which was ridiculous since nobody (well expect for Finn but he'd keep surprisingly quiet about it ever since Kurt had threatened to dye his hair). It wasn't Dave's broad frame that met him in the hallway however, but a familiar sight of gelled back black hair.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, caught off-guard for a moment.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine waved shyly and gave him a charming smile.

"What are you doing in Lima? I thought you'd gone home to your parents' for the weekend?"

"I did, but then Rachel texted me and invited me." Blaine explained and pointed at McKinley's resident diva, who nodded enthusiastically.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a new face and beating _us_ at regionals … he does deserve a celebration." Rachel nodded seriously as she led them downstairs to her dads' party room, where music was already playing. At least nobody had taken a rain check, Kurt noticed, because every single member of New Directions was there (although they didn't look like they were having all that much fun). Rachel pulled Kurt aside for a moment as Finn and Blaine went to grab them all a wine cooler.

"Aren't you happy I invited him?" Rachel asked, bouncing up and down girlishly. "C'mon, Kurt. I _know_ you have a crush on him and I _know_ who you directed your performance of _Let's get it on_ at regionals at!" She winked and if the situation hadn't been so surreal Kurt might have laughed. Rachel probably would've had a seizure had she known that he'd directed his part of that performance at Dave.

"Err, yes. It was very… thoughtful of you to think of me." He nodded, but before he could continue he was interrupted by Tina and Mike, who announced that they were leaving as they obviously _had dinner reservations._ Kurt cringed, when Quinn and Santana said something about going for a movie. It was so obvious everybody was bored to tears by Rachel's party and even though Kurt had to admit that he'd rather subject himself to watching football with Finn and his dad (which said something about the quality of this so-called party) as well, he felt a bit for Rachel as he saw her gaze wandering frantically between all the New Direction members who were preparing to leave. Finn and Puck were talking at her and especially Puck was obviously trying to convince her to let him break into her dads' liquor cabinet. He must have succeeded, because Rachel suddenly lifted her bottle of wine cooler.

"Let's partyyyyy!" She yelled loudly – and that's when things really went south. Barely an hour later you weren't able to recognize that Berrys' party room any longer: it was completely trashed. But Kurt, who currently was on the tiny stage bouncing around with Mercedes and Tina, who were both giggling loudly, couldn't care less. Since he wasn't after Blaine anymore, he had nobody that he needed to really impress by behaving himself and that's why he'd figured he'd treat himself to a glass of whatever concoction it was that Puck had mixed. He'd thought that one glass wouldn't hurt him, but he was beginning to think that maybe he'd been wrong: Puck's drink had nearly knocked him off his feet at first and while he wasn't drunk (he'd kept to that one glass), he felt a pleasant buzz surrounding him, as he surveyed the room. Brittany was dancing (or rather taking her clothes off) on a table while Artie was cheering her on, Puck'd gotten cornered by Lauren and Quinn, who were both bitching at him (severe cases of angry drunk there). Mike and Sam, who had Santana in his lap, were conspiring over something or other and Rachel was cuddling up to Finn., who was looking rather uncomfortable. Just as Kurt wanted to go and help his step-brother, Blaine all but crashed into him and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"KURT!" He hollered happily, his black curls flying in every possible direction. "You having fun?"

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt, who was nowhere near as drunk as the Warblers' lead soloist, replied. "You obviously too."

"Yes, yes." Blaine nodded enthusiastically, then his eyes – though hazy with all the booze he'd already had – suddenly focused on Kurt's face and a hand started trailing Kurt's cheek, making Kurt flinch. "You have…. Really, really, _really_ pretty eyes…" Blaine murmured and leaned in a bit. Oh god. This can't be happening. , _My life sometimes really feels like a soap opera!_ ' Kurt thought. How many months had he spent waiting for a sign of Blaine's affection in vain and now when he was drunk Blaine suddenly got all flirty? What was wrong with the world? Blaine's hands wandering over his face, trailing his lips felt all wrong too. Kurt preferred them to be rougher and bigger. They just… weren't _Dave's._

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I can't." He said rather forcefully and stepped away from Blaine, who frowned and unattractive pout settling on his lips.

"But, Kurt…. You said… you said you liked me." Blaine almost whined. Then he paused and suddenly tartly added: "It's all because of _him,_ isn't it."

"Shhh!" Kurt hushed him, but gave up when notice that everybody was already too drunk to notice their conversation anyway. "Blaine, you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk."

"I'm not!" Blaine petulantly exclaimed. "And, Kurt…I really _do_ like you, so maybe for tonight…" Whatever Blaine had been meaning to say, was drowned out by Rachel's voice.

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" And of course the whole room loudly approved. Kurt had never really seen the appeal in that game, but had to admit that it was funny when Lauren had to kiss Santana or Puck Artie. After a few rounds it was Blaine's turn yet again (he'd already had to kiss Tina – earned him a death glare from Mike – and Brittany). Accompanied by the loud cheering from the others he spun the bottle until it landed….on Kurt. _Of course!_ Of course, _that_ had to happen. Kurt was still trying to figure out a way to get out of kissing Blaine – and thus missed the victorious look Blaine shot in his direction – , when he was suddenly gripped by the front of his shirt.

"Warbler Kurt… I'm gonna rock your world." Blaine mumbled, before his lips touched Kurt's and Kurt froze. He knew this was all a game, knew this couldn't compare to his kisses with Dave and yet Kurt got a weird feeling from that kiss. Adding to that how Blaine had acted tonight, Kurt _was_ a bit uncomfortable. But things really went to hell in a hand basket, when he felt Blaine's tongue gently prodding his lips. Enough was enough! Kurt pulled away abruptly, immediately getting bombarded with questions why he was spoiling the party.

"You!" He said and pointed at Blaine, who was pouting at him innocently. "You've had too much for tonight." Then he turned to Finn, who was trying to ward off Rachel, who was trying to climb into his lap. "Finn, I think I'd like to go. It's late." Finn was obviously relieved to be presented with an opportunity to flee Rachel so he didn't give the situation much thought and immediately agreed. Kurt wasn't sure, but when they left he could've sworn he felt Blaine's piercing glance in his back….


	4. Chapter 4

„Jesus, I hate Mondays…" Jeff Sterling muttered as he unceremoniously dropped his books on the desk next to Kurt and then plopped down in his seat with a defeated sigh. Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly.

„Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Sterling." He sniggered. „You certainly look like you've had one hell of a weekend."

„Meh, don't get me started on _that._ " Jeff huffed sulkily. Seeing Jeff, who was usually nothing but happy-go-lucky and in a joking mood, in such a sombre state, piqued Kurt's interest.

„What happened?" He inquired gently.

„Well you know... the movie theatre at the Westerville Plaza had a Star Wars marathon this Saturday. And man, Nick and I, we've been planning this for ages…but then, into who do we run during an intermission? Amy Hillenbrand and some of her Crawford posse… and yeah, things kind of went south after that as I was left to geek out all by myself simply because one of those girls had apparently been making eyes at Nick for a while." Jeff ranted. Despite feeling bad for the other boy, Kurt couldn't help a chuckle escaping him.

„Seriously, I'll _never_ understand the relationship you two have…" He said and then shrugged. „If it's any consolation my weekend wasn't that much better."

„Yeah?" Jeff wanted to know, obviously already in a better mood after getting the frustration off his chest. „Why's that?" Sadly they weren't able to continue their conversation as they bell rang right at that moment and Kurt directed a _We'll talk later_ motion at Jeff. After lesson finished and the students filed out of the room it wasn't Jeff who caught up with Kurt first, but Blaine.

„Hey Kurt!" He greeted cheerfully.

„Blaine." Kurt only managed a short nod; he was still pissed at his friend for the stunt Blaine had pulled on Friday night at Rachel Berry's party. It was almost ironic that Kurt was angry at Blaine for kissing him (well sucking his face had been more like it), when a couple of months ago he'd have given everything for exactly that to happen.

„So, that was a wicked party at Rachel's, huh? That almost could compete with a Warblers' get together." He chuckled, obviously reminiscing about something or other that had happened at one of these infamous Warbler parties. „And man, I don't think I've ever had such a hang over…" Kurt nodded curtly.

„Yes, you were quite… intoxicated." He replied and Blaine gave him an awkward grin.

„I never _did_ cope that well with alcohol. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother." Blaine said and looked at Kurt with those innocent hazel eyes. Kurt did a double take, when he heard Blaine's words.

"What, you mean to say you don't remember stuff anymore?" Kurt asked, with a forced laugh. Blaine shook his head, biting his lip guiltily.

"No, only the big picture. I remember Puck opening Rachel's dads' liquor cabinet and then some dancing – and oh yeah… I think we played _Spin the bottle!_ , yes?" Blaine eyed Kurt quizzically. And the only thing Kurt managed in response was a weak nod and a look that had ' _For real?_ ' written all over his face.

"So, who did I kiss?" Blaine inquired shyly, but right at that moment Kurt decided he'd had enough. So Blaine might not remember what happened anymore, which honestly suited him just fine. He didn't want to explain to the other boy that _yes,_ they had kissed and _no,_ Kurt wasn't after him again. And on top of that, the way Blaine had kissed him hadn't been that much appreciated by the way.

"Err, Tina I think and Brittany…" Kurt shrugged, and then made a point to look at his watch. "Look Blaine, I gotta go. I'm meeting Wes for a coffee. He wants to discuss my solo for nationals." He said. Strictly speaking, that wasn't a lie: he was indeed meeting with the head of the Warbler council that day (but Blaine didn't have to know that they'd scheduled this meeting right after lunch). He waved and then turned around to head into the direction of the cafeteria. If he had turned around once more, he might have seen how the shy, innocent expression on Blaine's face slipped for a second and his eyes narrowed slightly.

* * *

"Oooooh! Let's try this one! This will look fabulous on you!"

David Karofsky could only sigh and wonder what he'd done to deserve _this,_ as another pair of jeans was thrown on the stack of clothing he already carried in his arms. In that moment he seriously hated himself for letting Kurt Hummel have such an influence him that he was at the boy's beck and call. When earlier that week Kurt had literally begged Dave to let Kurt take him to the mall (the one in Westerville, as Dave was still too afraid to visit the Lima Mall together with Kurt) the singer had pulled such a pleading face that Dave couldn't have denied him anything. So that's how the two ended up at the mall that Friday afternoon. When they'd initially gotten there, Dave had suggested they go to Aéropostale, because it was more or less the only clothing store Dave ever ventured into. But Kurt had only scrunched his nose and declared, that he wouldn't have Dave running around with one of those tacky, printed shirts like most of the dumb jocks at McKinley did. Dave then had timidly asked if GAP was ok, as it was probably one step up the ladder, but when Kurt's only reaction had been deadly silence accompanied by one of his best bitch glares into the direction of the store, Dave didn't have the guts to ask what that was about. So in the end the only remaining option had been a JCPenneys and while Dave at the beginning had thought that one store couldn't be too bad (hey, for sure they'd be done in no more than an hour), he was quickly proven wrong. As soon as they entered the store Kurt was in his element, ushering Dave up and down the aisles (Dave was sure by now there was nothing in the men's section that he hadn't tried). After trying on what felt like the thousandth shirt, Dave had enough.

"Kurt, this looks okay and everything. But I'm tired and I just agreed to let you buy _some new stuff_ for me, not a whole wardrobe!" He whined. Kurt shook his head, obviously appalled at the idea that somebody would cut short an opportunity to shop with him. But then he smiled indulgently.

"Ok, but before we call it a day, _please_ , try that dark blue jeans with the black shirt. Then we can go and you can treat me to a cup of coffee." Dave grumbled at the prospect of trying yet another shirt, but since the end was finally foreseeable, he accepted his fate and grabbed the clothes Kurt was holding out with a sigh. Minutes later he reappeared as Kurt had requested that he model every outfit Kurt had chosen.

"So, there you go. Can we go for coffee now?" He asked without looking up. When Kurt's running commentary remained absent however, he turned around facing Kurt. "Kurt?" He asked slowly, taking an uncertain step towards the countertenor. When he felt Dave's hand reaching for his, Kurt finally snapped out of his haze.

"I… you… I mean…" He stumbled and then took a deep breath cursing David Karofsky for the delectable picture he presented. "I never knew a black shirt and jeans could look _this_ good on anybody." He admitted quietly, tweaking Dave's shirt here and there.

"Oh…" was the only thing Dave managed as a response and immediately an adorable blush spread across his cheeks. His breathing hitched as Kurt's slender fingers started to trail the line of buttons on his shirt and he all but flinched with tension, when those nifty fingers undid the top button. Kurt meanwhile couldn't get enough of the sneak peak of Dave's broad chest (one he'd already decided some time ago, he couldn't get enough of). As another button came undone, Kurt felt not only the tension increasing, but also the temperature.

"Damn', if we weren't in a shopping mall full of people right now…" He mumbled into Dave's chest, inhaling Dave's very unique scent. Dave on the other hand shuddered at the feeling of Kurt's breath ghosting over his skin, sending shockwave after shockwave through his body. He did a quick survey of where they were standing and fortunately, as it was already late Friday afternoon, there weren't that many shoppers in their part of the store. And once again Dave was proven right, that Kurt Hummel made him outgrow his tiny closet of fear, anxiety and uncertainty, because he suddenly had the courage to blurt out the next few words.

"Well, I don't see anyone close by right now…" Apparently that was the last thing Kurt needed to hear, because one second later he pounced on Dave, sending them both stumbling into the changing cubicle Dave had just come out of. And basically like any other time when Dave felt Kurt's lips attacking his own, his brain decided to shut down.


	5. Chapter 5

When his back hit the rear wall of the cubicle, Dave disentangled himself from Kurt for a second and cast a tender glance at the smaller boy, who'd been swift to close the door to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed this time. Barely a second had passed until they were caught up in their wild necking again. As Kurt set to work on the buttons of Dave's shirt again, he had to admit that he wasn't only starting to really appreciate the fact that he was able to render Dave compliant and completely submissive, he also couldn't get enough of the passionate kisses they shared. Sure Dave had been the first and only guy to kiss him so far, but he felt safe to say that nobody in or around Lima could convey the same amount of longing with a kiss.

As Kurt's hands finally touched Dave's skin, he felt that glorious heat well up within him, that only Kurt was able to elicit. He let Kurt slide of the black shirt completely, before he returned the favor and did the same with Kurt's sweater. And Dave really felt proud of himself, because his kisses were obviously very distracting: Kurt didn't even blink an eye as Dave dropped the high fashion sweater to the ground carelessly. Both were trembling, but not from the air cond in the room and silently looked at each other, their breathing labored.

Dave's chest kept rising and falling as he observed the beautiful picture a half-naked Kurt depicted. Smooth, milky skin, a body so fragile, yet much stronger than his own. When his hands started to trace the fine trail of hair disappearing beneath the waistband of Kurt's skinny jeans, he knew he was way past the point of no return. His worries and self-consciousness had disappeared the first time Kurt's lips had touched his and the thought of Kurt soon sensually pulling off his jeans like he'd done it with Dave's shirt led to said jeans becoming unbearably tight and put him into a state somewhere between excitement, chaos and anticipation. Maybe it even made him feel a bit carefree, because before his mind could catch up, his hands took on a life of their own and grabbed Kurt's belt. Kurt bit his lips, count on Dave to always do what he expected the least (wasn't _he_ supposed to be the out and proud guy here?).

"Shhhh, relax." Dave's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Wh...what?" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"I told you to relax, _Fancy._ " Dave smiled and unzipped Kurt's jeans, as Kurt all but groaned. He was really starting to appreciate Dave playing the role of the confident seducer.

"Damn'... if I could I would forbid you to wear these..." Dave mumbled as he all but shoved the skinny jeans including Kurt's boxers down. "Your ass looks amazing in them, but they're really a pain in the neck to get off."

"Well, look at it this way... if I wear them it's much more thrilling for you to uncover what's beneath them." Kurt quipped, before pulling Dave in for another kiss. "Oh Gaga, who'd ever thought that I'd be doing _this_ inside a JC Penney's... you make me crazy." He uttered, as the broke apart both gasping for air. Kurt's hands meanwhile decided to return the favor: with trembling fingers Kurt unclasped Dave's belt buckle and slid down the jock's pants as well. The only one barely clothed was now Dave in his boxers, but Kurt quickly rectified that situation and got rid of them. Dave had to bite down hard on his lips as Kurt slowly pulled them down his leg, dropping a feathery kiss on Dave's twitching cock.

Kurt leaned back against the wall and pulled Dave almost on top of him. And then Dave already felt Kurt's soft lips on his again and unbridled lust descended on him. His hands urgently roamed over Kurt's upper body, slid over the countertenor's shoulders to his collarbone until they stopped at Kurt's chest. Timidly, shyly almost, Dave tweaked the other boy's by then slightly erect nipples. This elicited an ecstatic moan from Kurt, who indicated to Dave with a fervid, lasting kiss that by no means did he want the other boy to stop. Fortunately that Dave didn't have any intention of stopping soon, Kurt's skin was just too enticingly soft, so there was no way he could've stopped his explorations. He never wanted to let Kurt go anymore, he thought, as he deeply inhaled Kurt's very unique scent. After what seemed like an eternity, Dave's hands let go of Kurt's nipples, which by then stood out proudly, and continued his caresses on Kurt's stomach.

"Oh...Dave..." Kurt breathed with closed eyes, his breathing immediately getting heavier.

"Is... that okay?" Dave questioned uncertainly.

"Oh! Ah... don't ask stupid questions! Continue!" Kurt seemed to have some difficulties phrasing his answers, but it was obvious enough for Dave and he gladly obliged. Slowly his lips started their journey down Kurt's throat until they reached his navel. With relish he let his tongue dip into it, which provoked Kurt to groan loudly. Kurt's body tensed and he reacted to every little touch and caress. Dave was delighted by this and of course incredibly turned on and it led him to wanting to find every possible spot that could cause Kurt to react like this. This tender skin... felt like it was ablaze beneath his cool lips, urging Dave to go on, which he promptly did. He slid lower and kissed Kurt's lower abdomen, relishing at the feeling of Kurt quivering whenever the other boy felt his tongue sweeping across his hot skin.

"Dave! I... _oh fuck_!" Kurt gasped and Dave had to stifle a laugh, as he had already noticed previously that Kurt's mouth got filthier when they got down and dirty. But Dave didn't have mercy on him. He did exactly, what Kurt must have been longing for for a while now: release from this sweet torture. Carefully his lips touched Kurt's arousal and when he noticed how Kurt reacted to this, he decided to continue this little game. Just as deliberate he opened his mouth and continued teasing Kurt. And it seemed that they now had reached this point, where Kurt couldn't hold back his moans anymore, as a loud lustful groan filled the room. Dave paused for a moment and cockily raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to be quiet, if you want me to continue." He murmured, giving Kurt's thighs a squeeze. Kurt only stared at him, his eyes now almost a dark blue, his hair tousled and his lips puffy.

"You... _bastard!_ " He hissed, because just in that moment Dave swallowed Kurt's cock. He sucked it devotedly, his tongue dancing around the tip and his teeth slightly scratching the sensitive skin. Kurt felt weak in his knees, his hands desperately gripping the wall of the cubicle. He could do nothing but enjoy every second of it. His pelvis jerked forward as Dave deep-throated him, his swearing turning into incoherent moans. Dave's touch had left Kurt's body so hypersensitive that even the mere feeling of Dave's hands possessively holding onto his thighs was enough to make him see stars. But even with Dave's teasing torture, Kurt reached the point where he couldn't take it anymore and he came in Dave's mouth, a mute curse on his lips. While Dave sucked him through his release, he collapsed against the wall. He'd seldom experienced such a liberating and weightless feeling...

But Dave wasn't done with Kurt yet, while he'd waited for Kurt so somewhat regain his composure, he'd hurriedly suckled on his fingers which he now used to prep Kurt. One finger slid in first, but soon one more joined and then another one and by then Kurt's composure, or what little he'd regained of it, had already gone down the drain again and he was writhing in sweet agony. Eventually it was Kurt, who pressed Dave to take the last step by turning around so that he was now facing the wall.

"Come on, get a move on! Or am I supposed to turn old and grey before you fuck me?" He whined, every bit Kurt Hummel the resident diva. Dave chuckled.

"We _really_ have to talk about your _language_." He murmured and rose from his knees. Dave's cock soon replaced his fingers as he slid gently deeper and deeper into Kurt, enjoying each and every inch more of the other boy that he conquered, until he was fully sheathed inside Kurt. His first thrusts were cautious and Kurt was once again surprised with how much care the jock could act. It seemed that Dave wanted to know how far he could go and how much his lover could stand. Dave thought this must be quite a lot as Kurt started to push himself back onto Dave urgently and Dave quickened his pace, giving in to his own lust. Soon the small cubicle was filled with barely contained moans, a fog of sweat, sex and passion captivating them. They continued for a while with relentless intensity. Every hard thrust drew both of them further into the whirl of lust and desire. Dave tried to hold back, tried to be gentle with Kurt, but he simply found that he couldn't, not when he needed the boy beneath him so much. He increased the speed even more, his lips latching on to Kurt's collarbone in a way that would surely give the other boy a hickey tomorrow. Dave didn't care and if he was honest, he liked the idea Kurt would walk around marked by him. When he felt a fiery tingling in his loins he knew the end was near and a second later he tumbled over the edge, spilling himself inside Kurt all the while he had to bite his hand so he stifle his ecstatic cry (heck, if he hadn't done _that_ even the whole of Lima, miles away, would probably have heard his climax). Dave barely held onto Kurt as they both tried to regain their breath and waited for the heartbeats to slow down.

"That was... _wow_. Just _wow._ " Dave finally spoke in amazement. He had thought that it would be difficult beating their first time, but apparently he had been wrong... Kurt turned around and his hands soothingly wandered over Dave's broad and sweaty chest.

"You know... usually Kurt Hummel wouldn't be caught dead at a JC Penney's, but I've been proven today that even such store has its advantages."


	6. Chapter 6

Afterwards Kurt wasn't sure how he'd managed to leave the JC Penney's in a halfway dignified manner. His carefully coiffed hair was still sort of rumpled. And while his clothes had actually survived his and Dave's frenzied encounter and looked impeccable as always, he felt that he must be walking around with a big sign that read _I just got fucked against a wall and absolutely loved it!_ – at least that's what he thought, when he saw his reflection in one of the mirrors scattered throughout the store and noticed that apparently he was taking the meaning of after-glow to a whole new level thanks to his face looking like a sparkler that you usually ignite when welcoming the new year. Dave on the other hand... Dave didn't have that kind of problem: Kurt could only huff indignantly as Dave, a huge Cheshire cat grin plastered across his face, strolled out of the store a few steps ahead of him, looking every inch like a gay icon that frequently had trysts all over the place, and not like a guy that would set foot back into his little closet as soon as they crossed the city limits of Lima. Kurt noticed one of the saleswomen in the store giving him the evil eye and for a moment feared that they'd had spectators during their little, heated tete-a-tete. But then, newfound confidence caused him to realize, that he really couldn't give a damn', if Kurt Hummel wanted to smooch his boyfriend, he would simply do it! And with a saccharine smile – in her direction – on his best bitch face, he trailed David.

A quarter of an hour later the two boys were seated in two plush chairs at the mall's Starbucks, contentedly sipping their coffees and watching the other shoppers stroll by.

"So, what was it with funny look you gave me when I ordered the coffee?" Dave inquired curiously.

"Oh, nothing...that's a long story... maybe some other day..." Kurt replied guardedly, but chuckled as he remembered the last time he'd been delighted that somebody knew his drink of choice. At least this time he could safely say that _knowing Kurt Hummel's coffee order_ actually meant something. He'd actually been really touched, when Dave had ordered _his_ non-fat mocha without batting an eye and it got him to think of all the small things Dave had done in the past few weeks that had shown him that there was so much more to Dave Karofsky than met the eye. Dave seemed to have a positive influence on him as well. Knowing that somebody like Dave had his back gave him a whole new level of self-consciousness and made him stand up to people more and more. Dave nodded. If Kurt didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't press him. He stared into the distance thoughtfully, when suddenly something caught his eye.

"Hey, isn't that someone from your fancy Hogwarts?" He inquired and pointed at someone behind Kurt. Kurt snorted at David's nickname for Dalton and turned around, catching sight of Jeff who shuffled through the mall, eyes on the floor and the dejected slump in his shoulders clearly visible. Kurt raised his eyebrows and wondered what was going on with the blonde Warbler, who was usually Dalton's no. 1 entertainer and class clown. Come to think of it, what was really weird about his classmate's appearance wasn't his obviously very glum mood, but seeing him without Nick, cause to everybody at Dalton it seemed that these two were always together and up to some mischief.

"Yes, that's Jeff. He's in a couple of my classes." Kurt explained.

"Wow, he looks like he's in a black mood." Dave chuckled. "But then again, so would I be, if I had to wear that hideous uniform."

"I'll refrain from pointing out how gay that comment sounded." Kurt quipped and his eyes twinkled mischievously. Then he sighed. "But you're right. I hate that uniform too. It makes me feel..." He paused and then added quietly: "...constricted." And once again, Kurt was proven right that Dave was a lot more multifaceted than he appeared to be, because he hit right home with his next question.

"Forgive me for saying this, but it doesn't sound like you're all that happy at Hogwarts...?" Dave let his voice trail off. Kurt shrugged and a somewhat forced smile appeared on his face.

"I don't know... it's not bad there and it was my safe haven when I needed one. I made some good friends like Niff or Blaine and the Warblers are an awesome glee club... it's just sometimes it's so suffocating... everything's got to be uniform and Gaga forbid if anybody ever steps out of line. Like that time I performed _Don't cry for me Argentina_ at an audition. Some Warblers and even Nick, who'd competed against me for the solo, later on told me that this was probably the best rendition of that piece they'd ever heard. But was that even acknowledged? No, I was told that it wasn't seemly for a Warbler to apparently flail around as much as I obviously did and that a guy singing _Don't cry_ was so not what they were looking for." Kurt poured out his woes to Dave. "And you know...I really do miss all my friends. The people at Dalton are great, but they can't replace Mercedes, Finn or Tina. And Gaga knows why but one some days I even wish Rachel Berry were around so I could have another diva-off with her."

"Then come back to McKinley." Dave suggested. The thought of having Kurt back at McKinley gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"If only it were that easy..." Kurt slightly shook his head. "You know why I left. The bullying... heck, _you_ were one of the main reasons." Kurt explained, but when Dave shrunk back mortified, he hurriedly continued. "Don't get me wrong, Dave. I _know_ you have changed, but... it wasn't just _you_ that was responsible for all that crap and the thousands of slushies. There was your 'best buddy' Azimio and your other football cronies, all the Cheerios except Brittany. Not to mention those morons on the hockey team." Kurt smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Dave, but as long as I have to be afraid of what's waiting for me around the next corner. I won't be coming back."

* * *

A couple of days later, David Karofsky was humming contentedly as he strolled down the hallways of McKinley. He'd just gotten out of an appointment with Mr. Cavendish, the school's history teacher. Since he'd managed the turnaround with Kurt, he felt like he could move mountains – and this also reflected in his grades. While they'd literally plummeted during the time where he was at the peak of bullying people – a time he now liked to call 'the black days' – they'd risen considerably in the past three months and even in Spanish, that had never been his forte, he shone. He'd delivered another project for history class that day, which had earned him another A-, and Mr. Cavendish had then pulled him aside after class and proceeded to ask him about his future plans. The man actually thought that Dave had it in himself to leave narrow-minded and homophobic Lima and make it as far as New York (Columbia had a great history program, he'd said). And if he could make it to the Big Apple, the world was at his feet. His joy was overshadowed though, by what Kurt had told him, when they'd been at the mall. The countertenors words still rang in his ears. He hated to see Kurt feeling so caged and constricted and wanted nothing more than to see his boyfriend back at his old school – not even because of selfish reasons, but because he hated seeing Kurt unhappy. He'd just passed the choir room, when he heard voices. He thought it weird that some other students apparently were still around. Slowing his steps, he eavesdropped and immediately knew who it was. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. But what where _they_ still doing at school? The top of McKinley's food chain usually left right after football and Cheerio practice. He scurried back to the choir room and peered inside, where the two cheerleaders were apparently in a heated discussion.

"So, have you thought about it?" Brittany inquired good-naturedly and Santana immediately huffed.

"Think about it? What is there to think about it? You know I'm not ready to do this yet...I'm...I'm scared." Santana said and Dave wondered what she meant by that, because he couldn't imagine the Santana ' _I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass!_ ' Lopez actually being afraid of something.

"But I miss your sweet lady kisses." Brittany spoke innocently. Dave's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. Had he just understood the blonde correctly? His questions were answered, when Santana suddenly seemed to crumble and sighed.

"As do I, Britt. But I told you: as long as you are with Artie. I won't be with you anymore." Santana explained and then cattily added: "I won't be somebody's dirty little secret."

"But..." Brittany took a step towards the Latina and reached out for her, but Santana swatted her hand away.

"No buts, Britt! I can't!" She hissed, whirled around and was obviously ready to make a grand exit. Dave took this as his cue to leave as well. He'd heard enough.

* * *

He asked out Santana for a coffee at the Lima Bean the next day.

"Well, well, well. Dave Karofsky..." Santana drawled as she sat down across the table from Dave. "I must say I was surprised by your invitation. But then again, Santana Lopez is one of a kind at McKinley, so I can't blame you. Well... what can Auntie Tana do for you?" She asked, before dropping her voice to a breathy whisper. "...spice up your life?" Dave took a sip from his cappuccino and snorted. No wonder nobody had never noticed that Santana was actually hiding in a closet...

"Cut the crap, Lopez!" He sniggered. "I know."

"Know what?" Santana asked confused, still completely oblivious to the fact she'd been busted.

"Oh, just that girls get you hot." Dave shrugged and observed Santana carefully. The Latina flinched, but tried to cover it up with her usual bravado.

"What drugs are you on, Karofsky? I have no fucking clue what you're talking about!" Dave rolled his eyes. It was time to make Santana realize that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Knock it off, Santana. I've seen you and Brittany at school. I don't know what the state of your relationship is, but I _know_ it's not a platonic one." Dave explained. Santana's eyes widened and she took a deep breath, when she spoke again her voice was slightly quavering.

"That's why you asked me here? ... Come to taunt me?" Santana paused. "Or, since my _secret_ apparently hasn't ended up on Jewfro's blog yet, I'm assuming you want to blackmail me?" Dave shook his head.

"None of these things. _Chill_!" He said, and then looked around carefully to check if somebody was watching them, before dropping his voice. "I'm on your team." Santana's eyes widened at Dave's declaration and her mouth dropped open.

"What you're... g... _ay_?" She whispered thunderstruck. Dave nodded.

"That's what I am. And now I need your help..."

"H-help? How?" Santana asked, still trying to come to terms with what she'd just heard.

"Well, it's actually about my... boyfriend." Dave replied guardedly.

"Boyfriend... how? What...? So why do you need me?"

"I want Kurt back at McKinley as soon as possible."

"Wait... what's Kurt gotta do with your boy... _Dios mio!_ NO FUCKING WAY!" Santana all but yelled as she finally connected the dots.

"Hush! Calm down!" Dave hurriedly hissed, to which Santana lowered her voice somewhat.

"You...you and Kurt Hummel? Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel? Your boyfriend is Kurt freakin' Hummel?" Santana pressed.

"Yes."

"Wow, I definitely did not see _that_ coming." Santana paused for a moment, trying to process what she'd heard in the last few minutes. "So you want... Kurt...your boyfriend...back at McKinley... and why could I be of help to you?"

"It's easy. Kurt left because of all the bullying, in which – I'm ashamed to admit – I played a big part in. So in order for Kurt to come back, said bullying needs to cease." Santana nodded.

"Wow, you're actually serious about this... so what's my role in it?"

"Please, Satan." Dave grinned. "You're the HBIC of this school. I need you to rein in all your Cheerios. And maybe _you_ can get the other glee clubbers to help." Dave explained.

"Well, that would certainly work... however, the biggest question still remains. What's in it for me?"

"I can guarantee you Santana, that if you'd be seen standing for a good cause, you'd be front-runner for prom queen. Plus, your glee club needs Kurt if they want another shot at nationals next year. You already saw that he was critical to the Warblers' win at regionals." Santana mulled over Dave's words for a long time. She hated to admit it, but Dave was right: Firstly, Santana would do anything to become prom queen (and stop Quinn's recent re-raise to popularity) and secondly, without Kurt, the glee club was screwed (sure they had Rachel Berry and Mercedes' as well as her own voice weren't shabby either, but Kurt Hummel was one of a kind).

"So?" Dave inquired after a while. "Do we have a deal?"

"Well, Dave..." A lazy grin appeared on Santana's face. "I think it's time to establish the Bully Whips!"


	7. Chapter 7

During the next few weeks things took a turn for the better at William McKinley High School – and all thanks to one David Karofsky. Kurt Hummel didn't hear about any of the changes that had taken place at his old school though as he was swamped with work himself. The national show choir championships were a bit more than a month away and those few hours of the day that weren't taken up with classes, were occupied with the Warblers' preparation for New York. They had spent hours and days agonizing over the song selections. The rules demanded that three songs had to be performed and the council had already decided that one of the three numbers would be a solo, which would be given to Kurt, after he'd done so well at regionals and one would be a group number, which would feature more than one Warbler. However that hadn't really helped narrowing down the field of possibilities and in the end the whole thing nearly had caused a fight among the usually good-natured and happy group.

Feelings had run high: Thad had gone around and frequently accused multiple Warblers of them either mocking him, the council or some obscure, long-standing Warbler tradition (though, since they knew Thad, most of the Warblers usually just tuned him out whenever he'd start addressing them with _sir_ ). David had picked apart everyone else's song suggestions, commenting how this or that song wasn't in the other person's natural key. Blaine had sulked, when his rather enthusiastic ideas for the choreography of the suggested songs had been shot down. Nick and Jeff, who'd usually lighten up situations like these with their jokes, had been unusually absent from the whole bickering (this mainly due to Jeff's still rather mopey mood, though when Kurt had finally cornered him, the blonde Warbler had insisted that everything was just peachy – _yeah right…_ ). And when Jon had almost thrown a tantrum, because he'd been afraid he and his beatboxing abilities were getting the short end of the stick with this or that selection and had snapped at his best friend Trent, it had been too much for the bubbly Warbler, who didn't really deal all that well with people fighting (even if he wasn't part of it), and had exclaimed with glassy eyes that the situation had far surpassed what he jokingly used to call a kangaroo court, before he'd whirled around and stormed out of the Warblers' practice room.

It had been the wake-up call for Wes and he'd stepped up to the plate. The head of the Warbler council finally put his foot down and subsequently proved to everyone why he'd been elected into this position. After Wes had gotten the situation under control, the Warblers had finally been able to agree on three songs, that they would perform in New York: They'd open their performance with _When I Look to the Sky_ by Train, which would be Kurt's solo. Next, they'd do their very own version of Metro Station's _Shake it_ , which would largely feature Nick and Jeff (once again Kurt noticed, that there was definitely something fishy going on: while Nick all but squealed and bounced up and down at the prospect of finally having been give a moment to shine, Jeff's smile – he'd had way more auditions than his best pal after all – seemed forced). And finally, they'd conclude their representation with Queen's _Don't stop me now_ , which would be their group number. Kurt had been glad when they'd finally managed to settle on the songs and had looked forward to start rehearsing his solo number. He'd thought the situation had calmed down, until Wes – rational, reserved and smooth Wes – had called him one evening at almost one a.m., suggesting he could do this or that in his performance and rattled off numerous things Kurt shouldn't forget while singing. Kurt, who'd had a rather tiring and unpleasant (his favorite had been voted off _Project Runway_ ) day that day, finally had snapped and had calmly informed the head of the council, that he didn't have to fret about him constantly, that he had no intention of letting down the Warblers and would do everything in his power to shine during his solo. And finally Wes had seen reason and backed away, though he still demanded a great deal of Kurt during the Warblers' increased practice sessions.

* * *

And so it happened that one Saturday afternoon, about a month before nationals, an exhausted Kurt dropped into a seat across from his best friend Mercedes Jones at the Lima Bean. They hadn't seen each other in a while, but finally had gotten around to at least meeting for a cup of coffee.

"Wow, you look spent, Kurt. Is everything alright?" Mercedes inquired with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I just didn't get much sleep the past week. I've been trying to work out some choreography for my solo just now."

„Wow, Kurt. You're really getting in to this, eh?" Mercedes smiled good-naturedly.

„Please, Mercedes. Nationals are my five minutes of making it! Maybe there will be someone from NYADA present. It can't hurt using every opportunity to showcase your talent."

„… especially, when, in your case, you have plenty of it."

„'Cedes, stop. You're making me blush." Kurt joked, but couldn't help feeling flattered. „So, tell me. What's new at McKinley? When I chatted with Tina yesterday, she seemed in an awfully good mood."

„Well, that's totally understandable. There were absolutely no slushies this week – well apart from the two times somebody from that moronic hockey team _attempted_ to throw one, but the Bully Whips quickly stopped them."

„… the what?" Kurt asked.

„The Bully Whips. They're a couple of students who decided to take a stand against the bullying at McKinley."

„Wh…what? That's not possible. Nobody at McKinley with exception of the glee club, who's at the bottom of the food chain anyway, would ever have the guts to do that." Kurt retorted.

„Actually, they do. It's not only the glee club that participates. The debate club joined, as well as the math club and the art club, but most surprising of all… all of the Cheerios and even some of the football players are on board – and those who aren't are too afraid to do anything, now that the Cheerios are on board they don't wanna mess with Coach Sylvester's girls." Mercedes explained, a smile tugging at her lips. Mercedes had actually started to look forward to going to school once again during the past three weeks – it was refreshing not having to fear that a slushie was waiting for you around the next corner.

„Wow, that's….Cedes, that's awesome!" Kurt whispered. Maybe things were actually changing Lima. „So how did these Bully Whips come to be?" He inquired.

„Santana started it apparently. Would you believe that she just marched into glee club after school one day, stating that she thought the bullying at McKinley had reached its limit and that she wanted some people who'd help her fight it?"

„What? Satan's actually behind all this? Has hell frozen over?" Kurt joked with some surprise.

„Yeah, I was taken off guard by that too! And what's even more surprising… the first football player to join Satan was Karofsky! I mean… can you believe _that_?" Mercedes said excitedly. Kurt bit his lip, when he heard his friend mention Dave to refrain himself from chuckling, which would've definitely told Mercedes that something was up. Because as it was, nobody of his friends suspected that he was seeing Dave yet. And for now he wanted to keep it that way, Blaine and the anxious looks he was always getting when he returned to school on Monday morning was bad enough. In that moment his mobile phone beeped. _‚Speaking of the devil…'_ Kurt thought as he saw the number. Quickly opening the text message, he started to read.

**14:38**

**From: Dave**

_I know, u said u'd be busy this weekend. But I **need** to cu  & tell you somethin important. Can u come over to my place in the evening? Need to watch Lilly tonite, parents out. XO_

With a smile playing upon his lips, Kurt immediately started to type a reply, completely forgetting about Mercedes for a second.

**14:40**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

_Alright. I'll drop by your place after dinner. xxx_

„Well, well, well! You've obviously been keeping a lot of secrets from us, haven't you?" Mercedes' voice suddenly pulled him from his thoughts. Kurt's head shot up and his face suddenly turned pale. Had he been found out?

„What? I… what are you talking about?" He asked to buy himself some time.

„D'oh! Do you really think I am that stupid? What's going on with Blaine?" Mercedes grinned at him.

„Blaine?" Kurt interjected, confused for a moment.

„Well, it's obviously him sending those texts and making you smile like that!" Mercedes gushed. „Seriously, for how long did you want to keep that under the wraps?"

„Oh… oh…" Kurt replied and almost had to sigh with relief. „Well, we're… we're not going steady yet, so I didn't want to be the lame wallflower who interprets too much into a friendship. So please don't tell anybody yet – _especially_ not Rachel!" Kurt made up an excuse and fortunately Mercedes seemed to buy it.

„Ah, I see. Well, ok, take your t I can only say: you totally deserve that piece of eye candy." ‚ _Well, the_ real _eye candy I've already had the pleasure of seeing naked._ ' Kurt thought, while Mercedes happily chattered on about how awesome it was that Kurt finally seemed to be getting a boyfriend and he could even go to prom with him and stuff.

„Face it, Kurt." She concluded finally. „You have a boyfriend in the making _and_ you're going to New York, where you'll get to sing a solo. If _this_ ain't Kurt Hummel's year I don't know what would be…" Kurt smiled at Mercedes words and actually had to agree with her.

„I concur with you." Kurt said, thinking of the rather interesting turn of events his life had taken recently. „Kurt Hummel has had a pretty decent year so far."

* * *

„Kurt!" Lilly exclaimed happily as she opened the door.

„Hey, Lilly!" Kurt greeted happily. The more he got to know her, the more he started to like her. For a twelve-year-old she was awfully clever and the almost sarcastic remarks she sometimes delivered made her appear much older than she actually was.

„David's looking forward to see you. He was very annoying at dinner." The little girl stated and opened the door wider, motioning for Kurt to step inside.

„Oh, really?" Kurt replied good-humouredly and chuckled, when Lilly nodded gravely. In that moment Dave made his way around a corner and Kurt's heart beat immediately faster at the sight. Since they'd gone shopping together, Kurt had gradually given Dave a makeover and nowadays the jock looked positively fetching (this wasn't to say that he hadn't been hot when their relationship had started).

„Hey, Kurt." Dave greeted, waiting for Lilly to disappear up the stairs, before shyly leaning in for a kiss. Kurt gladly obliged of course.

„Hey, yourself." He murmured, before curiously cocking his head. „So, what is it that you wanted to tell me? Not that I'm not happy to see you just because, but you intrigued me there." Dave nodded nervously and chewed on his lip.

„Yeah about that… uhm, maybe you can go ahead and wait in my room, while I see to it, that Lilly really goes to bed." Dave mumbled, shuffling his feet.

„Well, okay." Kurt said, as they went upstairs together. Now, the countertenor was even more curious. Dave's _news_ – whatever it was – must be pretty big… Kurt had just sat down on Dave's bed, when Dave already returned.

„Phew, that went quicker than I expected it too. Luckily all that playing pirate and navy with her pal earlier this afternoon got her tired enough." Dave exclaimed, but the indulgent smile accompanying his words showed Kurt Dave's dedication to his little sister.

„So, what's up?" Kurt finally couldn't take it anymore and asked straightforward.

„Well…" Dave wrung his hands, before continuing quietly but determinedly. „I'd like to see you back at McKinley." Kurt stared at Dave with wide eyes. He'd expected a lot of things, but not that…

„Dave, I'm not sure… I mean what about nationals…"

„I didn't mean it like that!" Dave immediately interrupted him. „Of course you have to go to New York with your Warblers. You're too amazing to not take that opportunity. New York has to see that even dull Ohio can rock a stage." Dave argued in such a passionate way that Kurt had to smile.

„Very well, and after nationals…"

„… you can come back!" Dave finished Kurt's sentence. That's why I had the idea for the Bully Whips and in the end joined forces with Santana." Kurt paused abruptly and gaped at Dave.

„The Bully Whips were _your_ idea?" He pressed him. Dave nodded and started to tell the story of how McKinley's anti-bullying movement had come to be. How he knew he had to do something against all the bullying in order for Kurt to come back to McKinley. How he'd allied himself with Santana (though he kept the reason for it a secret: he and the head cheerleader had reached an understanding that they sat in the same boat and would never out each other on purpose or out of spite). How the glee club had started to help and how the bullying had rapidly decreased. While Kurt was at first touched simply because Dave had had the _idea_ to do something like this for Kurt, hearing to what lengths Dave had gone to moved him deeply and as the jock finished his eyes welled up. And suddenly he felt like the scales fell from his eyes and there _it_ was, clear as day...

„David Karofsky, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Most people, who met him for the first time, wouldn't believe it, but David Karofsky was actually a very quick-witted and sharp young man. For once, however we was rendered utterly speechless, as Kurt proclaimed his love for him. His heartbeat started to speed up and his palms started to sweat. Kurt Hummel loved him. _Loved. Him._ Him, David Karofsky, the closeted gay jock, who was probably going to be bald by the time he turned thirty and still had big chance of being nothing more than your average Lima Loser. A guy that was going to make it big, that fought for his dreams cherished him, the ordinary, dull guy, who was content to just let life take its course. A guy so pure and beautiful loved …. _Him._ He did not know why, but Dave suddenly remembered something his mother had told him when he'd still been a young boy and hadn't understood why his parents would always say _I love you_ to each other _._ One day, he'd gone up to his mom and asked, what it meant. She'd only smiled serenely and had told him: " _Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it a meaning, David._ " He'd been puzzled and dissatisfied with his mom's answer, but had soon forgotten about it. How peculiar that this memory would come back to him right in this moment. And slowly he was beginning to understand, what his mom had meant by that one sentence all those years ago… Dave's was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Kurt looking at him strangely.

"Well, now… now it's _your_ turn." Kurt mumbled, before his face suddenly clouded over and he took an insecure step backwards. "Unless I got it all wrong…"

"Kurt…"

"… and oh gaga, I completely overshot the mark, didn't I?"

"Kurt!"

"I'm so so-"

"KURT! Will you shut up for a sec and let me have my say?" Dave finally burst out and Kurt promptly snapped his mouth shut. "Good god, how am I supposed to tell you that I love you as well, if I can't get a word in edgewise?" Kurt's eyes grew big and his eyes glistened suspiciously.

"You… you do?" He inquired incredulously. Dave's heart immediately softened at hearing Kurt's words. Didn't that boy see how wonderful he was?

"I… I know I'm not that… good at this. I'm not very eloquent when it comes to feelings…but, you don't have an idea, do you, Kurt? How amazing you are? Jesus, if one of us is supposed to be the doubtful one it should be me!" Dave mumbled and gave a forced laugh. "Here you are, this gorgeous soon-to-be Broadway star wasting your time with that average, closeted ex-bully of yours… Kurt, I… damn', you don't know how happy it makes me spending time with you. I… I never expected you to even give me a chance after what had happened. Without you I would have ended up as a late-in-life gay for sure, now… I… I actually think I might be able to come out before I go completely bald." Dave continued, wringing his hands and staring shyly at the floor. He looked up, when he felt soft, warm hands encase his own.

"Oh, Dave. Don't sell yourself short. You can be so much more than an _average, closeted ex-bully_ … you already are." A shy, but honest smile was Dave's only reply to Kurt's word. The countertenor felt a warm feeling spread within his chest and leaned forward until their lips met. At first Kurt dragged his lips tentatively and questioningly over Dave's, biting his lower lip before gently suckling on it. Dave closed his eyes and dared to loose himself in the kiss. Damn' Kurt Hummel and his tempting kisses. He'd never get enough of them… they were soft and delicate, like his voice. Dave eagerly opened his mouth as he felt Kurt's tongue gently nudging his lips and fisted his hands in the countertenor's hair (he figured he'd earned the privilege of being allowed to muss up Kurt Hummel's hair by now) to show the boy that it was _very much_ appreciated what he was doing. Dave now let his tongue sweep into Kurt's mouth as well, tenderly exploring that already so familiar cavern and inviting Kurt to join that little game as well. Kurt didn't need to be told twice. Immediately he pressed his lips harder to Dave's and his own tongue met Dave's midway between, rubbing in tantalizingly.

Dave determinedly pushed Kurt down onto his bed, his knee settling between Kurt's legs and moving upwards until it met Kurt's groin. Because of the skinny jeans Kurt was wearing Dave could already see how much he apparently affected the countertenor. But even if it hadn't been that way, Dave would've noticed it by now as he pressed his knee against Kurt's steadily growing erection. As they broke their kiss for a moment and green eyes met hazy dark blue ones, Dave felt enchanted and without further ado carelessly got rid of his shirt. Did he only imagine the appreciative glint in Kurt's eyes?

Covetously Kurt's hands wandered over Dave's upper body, circled his nipples and then promptly slipped deeper. Almost devoutly they caressed Dave's stomach and enjoyed the feeling of the muscles tensing up wherever they went. As they reached they waistband of Dave's jeans and quickly went to work on the belt, Dave involuntarily gasped. Soon Dave's jeans were casually thrown to the side and Dave let Kurt push him up against the headboard. Dave sat back and quickly enjoyed Kurt's little striptease, as the singer quickly rid himself of whatever designer sweater he was wearing and impatiently shoved down his skinny jeans. Dave's mouth went dry, as seconds later, Kurt was standing in front of him naked: he'd gone commando (but then again, it wasn't like these jeans left room for much else).

Kurt crawled back onto the bed, bending over Dave and kissing him forcefully, before his mouth left a hot and wet trail over his throat, chest and abs. Dave had to bite his lip to refrain from moaning loudly. Instead he let his head fall back for a moment with his eyes closed. They snapped open again moments later, when Kurt's tongue gently brushed over Dave's nipple. Now, Dave didn't even try anymore…

"Shit! Kurt!" Breathing in sharply, he was curious what Kurt would do next. He didn't have to wait long as Kurt's agile fingers started to pull down Dave's boxers. The singer only let loose contented hum as he finally had the jock below him completely naked and said jock of course straightforwardly returned the favor. Now both naked, their limbs tangled, the two boys resumed their hot and heavy make-out session, their hands exploring the body they'd come to love. As Dave possessively grabbed Kurt's ass he got an idea.

"W…wait." Shakily he pulled away from Kurt from a moment, a confused frown immediately settling on the singer's face.

"What is it?" Kurt inquired, one of his hands gently cupping Dave's face.

"Would… Kurt, I'm not sure… but… I mean if you don't want to, it's okay, but I wondered… I …" Dave started to babble and Kurt chuckled.

"Dave, if you're not voicing what you want I can't very well agree…" He murmured gently, giving Dave a peck on his nose.

"Yes, yes of course." Dave nervously said, staring anywhere but at Kurt's face he dropped his voice and whispered shyly: "Would… would you top? Just this once?"

"Oh Dave…" Kurt's heart swelled as he heard Dave's question, knowing what it meant for the other boy to request such a thing. He drew closer to the jock until his face was inches away from Dave's. "How could I ever say no to you?" He whispered next to Dave's ear, the feeling of his breath ghosting over that sensitive skin making the other boy feel hot and cold all at once. Still not completely recovered from the fact that he actually had the guts to ask Kurt what he's been thinking about for a while now, Dave sheepishly turned his head sideways and exhaled shakily, just to inhale deeply as he felt Kurt's hot breath brushing over his cock and just to moan loudly, as Kurt swallowed said cock and eagerly started to suck it.

When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, Dave erratically reached for Kurt and pulled the boy up so he could kiss him hungrily. The next thing Dave knew (blame Kurt's wicked mouth for making him loosing track of time), was Kurt holding a bottle of lube. But before Dave could even figure out the situation, Kurt was already laying next to him. Caught off-guard, Dave all but squealed as he felt a cold, slippery finger trailing over his ass. The finger circled Dave's hole a couple of times, giving the jock some time to get used to this new sensation, before pressing in unexpectedly. Dave groaned loudly at this new feeling, his back arched and when a second finger joined that sweet torture of the first one, Dave wondered why he hadn't done this earlier.

"Kuuurrrrt…." The boy's name was all but an incoherent moan on Dave's lips, as the jock tried to hold on to his last bit of self-control. It seemed like this was the go-ahead for Kurt, as the countertenor settled between Dave's legs again and looked deep into the other boy's eyes. "Fuck, do it…" Dave managed in one last moment of clarity, before he was swept away by lust and passion. He tensed for a moment when he felt Kurt's hard cock at his entrance and for a moment he was nervous. Their glances crossed, as Kurt slowly but surely pressed into David. By now, Dave was so far gone, caught up in this new feeling that he couldn't even manage a moan anymore, his mouth dropped open in a silent cry and his eyes glazed over.

Further and further Kurt slid into Dave until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Dave could hear Kurt's gasps, feel the singer trembling and hoped that he was really beginning now. Almost as if he was able to read the other boy's thoughts, Kurt started to move in that very moment. He moved slowly at first, giving Dave the time to adjust. But then his thrusts started to get deeper and harder. It seemed that Kurt on top could be very untiring and varied. His thrusts varied in speed and force until they melted together into one fluid motion. Purposefully Kurt managed to hit that spot inside of Dave that has the taller boy seeing stars. Dave was almost scared to loose himself in this feeling, when he screamed with pleasure as he spilled himself onto Kurt's and his chest. His insides twitched and tightened, as a long drawn-out sound of relief escaped his lips. Kurt continued to plunge a few more times into Dave's hot, tight heat, before burying himself to the hilt in the other boy as his own orgasm swept over him. Exhausted, Kurt lowered himself onto Dave's sweaty chest, where he stayed lying down, trying to regain his breath. Yet, he was the first to speak. Dave was still trying to process the situation and all those new feelings.

"That was…. _Wow._ " Kurt murmured, one of his hands gently fluffing Dave's hair.

"We should… do it again?" Dave replied uncertainly, because – hell yes, he loved it, but maybe he'd also been a huge disappointment to Kurt. His fears were distracted though, when Kurt smiled wickedly.

"I was hoping you would say that."


	9. Chapter 9

„Ok, Warblers, that's it for today! Have a nice weekend and I'll see you all at practice on Monday. Remember, we meet at 4.30. Please be there on time." With the banging of Wes' gavel came the end of another practice session for the Dalton Academy Warblers. Excited chatter promptly arose as most of the boys started to make plans for the two free days ahead of them while they slowly filed out of the Warblers' room. Meanwhile Wes went around and commented on the performance of those boys that would play a vital role at nationals.

„Blaine, don't hog the spotlight so much during your part, it _is_ supposed to be our group number after all, but the energy you showed was great, but remember you won't have any furniture to jump on to in New York. Nick, those moves are coming along nicely, has Jeff been helping you? No? Oh well, still a good job anyway! Jeff, I needn't comment on the choreography, but your voice was lacking a bit – where's your head been these past couple of days? Kurt… what can I say? Awesome work today, one could think you already were performing on a Broadway stage for a live crowd and not for your glee club during mere practice session." The aforementioned countertenor glowed with pride and basically skipped out of the practice room after saying goodbye to the head of the Warbler council. Jeff, who'd engendered the most criticism, trudged out right behind him.

„Wes was right, Kurt. You really were great today." He commented and the sombre expression that had mostly occupied his face during the past few days gave way to an honest smile.

„Thank you, I've just gotten some really, really good news a couple of days ago." Kurt replied happily, thinking of what David had done for him. The thought of being back at McKinley in the near future gave him wings and he literally breezed through his daily routine. „But, really Jeff…." He then continued, thinking once again of how sad the blonde once more had looked while they were doing a run-through of their performance. „… what's going on with you? _Shake it_ is supposed to be an upbeat party song and you looked as if somebody had run over your cat." Jeff sighed guiltily and shrugged.

„I know, it's just… _ugh_." He huffed and broke off. Kurt looked at his friend inquiringly, before softly asking. „Has it got to do with Nick?" Kurt had once again noticed that things still seemed to be in a sorry state between Dalton's infamous duo. When Jeff promptly tensed, he'd hit right home.

„How do you…?" Jeff wanted to know, but then shook his head. „God, it doesn't matter. Yes, it's Nick." He admitted, after looking around to make sure that the other remaining Warblers weren't there yet. „I don't get it. We've been friends forever. And suddenly he's ditching me for that god awful girl from Crawford. As if sucking her face is a better pastime than having an epic Halo battle with yours truly." Jeff grimaced sulkily and Kurt smiled compassionately.

"Then you should speak to him. Tell him, that you miss your best friend. I'm sure he'll understand. But you have to talk to him… because I know this won't end well otherwise. Simply talking to me about it won't resolve anything."

"Talking about what?" A new voice suddenly interrupted the two boys and they both turned around. Nick and Blaine had obviously caught them up. Jeff ever the quick-witted one was the first to come up with an answer. Obviously he wasn't ready to face Nick yet…

"Why, talk about Kurt's good news of course!" Jeff said. "Or why do you guys think he's been performing that well lately…" Nick nodded seemingly satisfied, but Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly.

"Good news? And I haven't heard about them yet?" He inquired and pouted. Kurt sighed and quizzically regarded Blaine. He couldn't keep his secret forever. Maybe it was time to tell at least one other person. Because the whole hide and seek aspect that came with David's and his relationship was getting a bit too much for him. And that was why he put on a placable smile and turned to Blaine.

"Let me treat you to a coffee and I will tell you about it." Kurt said and Blaine's face immediately lit up

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Dalton's cafeteria with two steaming mugs of coffee in front of them.

"So shoot!" Blaine said full of curiosity. "What has you in such high spirits that you perform as if you'd just won a Tony?" Kurt pondered over his answer for a moment, before he decided that telling Blaine the plain truth was the best way to go.

"After nationals… I'm going back to McKinley." He stated. Blaine's face immediately fell.

"Kurt, that's not funny, is this….a joke?" He hopefully asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I meant what I said. I'll go back to McKinley after we return from New York." Kurt confirmed and told Blaine what Dave had done for him so he could return to Lima.

"But… but why?" Blaine seemed totally lost; not understanding why ever Kurt would consider doing such a thing. "Don't you like it here? What about the Warblers? I….has this got to do with you not getting a solo right away? Kurt you're now getting to sing in New York. Isn't that…" Blaine trailed off, when Kurt interrupted him rather brusquely.

"Blaine! This isn't about Dalton or the Warblers or about some mere solo. All of you Warblers have become good friends to me. Dalton is great too and has been a great place for me when I most needed it. But it's not… " Kurt paused, looking for the right word, before quietly adding: " _…home._ " Blaine snorted; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Whoever had managed to brainwash Kurt enough that he still thought of the place where he'd been shoved into lockers and gotten threats on his life as home. Well no, actually that question was very simple to answer, Blaine figured sourly.

"Kurt I can't believe it! You're doing this because of … _him_? Kurt, he's the reason you came here and now you want to go back?" Blaine asked hotly and before he could stop himself added: "How do you know this isn't just some ploy to get his favourite punching bag back?" He knew he'd said the wrong thing, because Kurt's face suddenly lost all colour and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Excuse me?" He asked calmly, his trembling hands being the only thing that gave away the rage he felt at that moment. "How can you even…?" He broke off, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that his best friend would say such a thing. Didn't he see how happy Kurt was with David?

"Kurt, I didn't…" Blaine promptly backpedalled and started to apologize. Couldn't Kurt see that Blaine just didn't want to lose him? Not now, when he'd finally realized… But it was too late. The damage was already done. Kurt shot up from his chair.

"I'm sorry, but one would think as my best friend you could at least try to be supportive! Ever since I've gotten together with _David_ you've said nothing but hurtful things about him."

"I…"

"No. Blaine. I think you need some time to think if you really can be the person I can discuss such things with." Kurt said defeated and turned around. "I'll see you next week." He shouldered his bag and walked away from his friend with his head held high.

* * *

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah; I'm walking on sunshine wooah -_

Blaine Anderson crossly shut off the radio as it started playing a song of the happy-go-lucky variety. And he really didn't feel like listening to one of these songs right now… Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel tartly, he replayed yesterday's events in his mind while heading towards Lima. He'd fucked up things with Kurt yesterday and he was on his way to set them right. Kurt's declaration that he was about to go back to McKinley had shocked him. Once again he'd been given a reminder of how important the young countertenor had become to him. When he'd first encountered that feeling (around the time the Warblers had competed at regionals), Blaine had dismissed it as a little crush. He and Kurt did spent a lot of time together and Kurt was in all objectivity very handsome, so he figured it was natural that he'd develop feelings for the boy. By now Blaine knew it wasn't just some simple crush anymore: he'd fallen in love with Kurt.

Also, having someone idolizing him with such adoration had given Blaine a rather good feeling. Then out of the blue David fucking Karofsky had reappeared in Kurt's life (obviously with no intention of clearing out again soon). And suddenly Kurt wasn't at Blaine's beck and call anymore. All of a sudden Blaine had noticed what he what he now was missing. And now he was about to loose Kurt maybe forever… Blaine Anderson knew the time had come to take measures. He sighed as he passed the city limits of Lima and headed for _Hummel Tires and Lube_. It was Saturday and Blaine knew that Kurt usually helped his dad over the weekend, so he'd most likely find Kurt there. It was shortly after lunchtime when Blaine reached the garage. He stayed in his car for a moment once more going over what he would say to Kurt (speaking off the top of his head had never been Blaine's forte, yesterday had proven that), before he headed inside.

"Blaine! How are you?" Burt Hummel greeted him cheerfully, after closing the hood of a car he'd just finished working on.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel…" Blaine replied pleasantly and looked around. "Is Kurt here? I thought…."

"Oh, you just missed him!" Burt said, but then paused and frowned. "Did he not text you? He left early, because he said you two were headed to a mall in Columbus for some shopping." _Interesting…_ Blaine's eyes widened imperceptibly at Burt Hummel's words. So daddy dearest obviously didn't know _whom_ his son was associating with. Because if he did, Blaine was sure that Burt Hummel would've already grabbed his rifle and chased David Karofsky to the other end of the world. _Hey…_ Suddenly, Blaine got an idea. He did feel a bit guilty at first, but then told himself that he was doing this for Kurt after all…

"What?" Blaine now put on a confused look. "That's not true… I don't know why he would've told you this…" _Ha, you're getting good at this, Blaine!_ "…but we're not going shopping today. I'm actually scheduled to meet my parents for dinner tonight so…. I just… I just came by to see if Kurt wanted to grab a coffee at the Bean…I've seen decidedly little of him these past few weeks." Slightly gleeful Blaine watched as confusion washed over Burt Hummel's face.

"What _little?_ I mean you've been to the movies, the mall or the Bean at every opportunity you had…" Burt said almost hopefully. Blaine could see that older man didn't want to realize that his own son might have lied to him…

"Uhm… as I said, I don't know what Kurt's been telling you, but… " He paused. "I've probably said too much!" He looked at Burt 'apprehensively'. "Please, don't tell Kurt I've told you all this. Man, … " He continued with a fake laugh. "… and my friends say I never know when to keep him mouth shut."

"No…no, that's fine." Burt replied slowly and Blaine could see he was still trying to process what he'd just heard. _Well, consider my job here done…_

"Ok, thank you Mr. Hummel. Well, if Kurt's not here, I better get going…I can never be too early for my parents."

"Yeah, sure… have a nice weekend, Blaine." Burt waved half-heartedly and obviously deep in thought and Blaine nodded in return. And just as he was walking back to his car, he heard Burt call for one of the supporting staff.

" _Hey, Luke? Can you start on the Chevy for me? I need to head out for a while."_

Blaine did feel guilty because of what he'd done, but nevertheless a slight grin appeared on his face.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

„Hmmm… Kurt, if you don't stop this we're definitely going to be late for MIB III…" Dave Karofsky mumbled as he finally managed to disentangle himself from Kurt Hummel's wicked lips. Said lips pouted, but then formed a devilish smile.

"You know, I'd gladly forego Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones if it means I get to spend some quality time with you in here." Kurt murmured and suggestively patted the bed. Dave snorted, but then smiled indulgently.

"Well, in that case…. C'mere." He pulled the smaller boy in for another sweet kiss that soon intensified. However just as Dave had gotten rid of Kurt's sweater and reclaimed the boy's lips, his hands touching every inch of skin they could find, the door to Kurt's room swung open.

"Hey, Kurt. You know the strangest thing just ha-…" Both boys were so engrossed in the other's body that they didn't notice Burt Hummel stepping into the room at first. They didn't see how the man stopped abruptly. How his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened incredulously. And they also didn't see how the expression on Burt's face changed from disbelief and astonishment to rage. He took a large step towards Kurt's bed and grabbed the back of Dave's polo, pulling him off of Kurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON! Didn't I tell you to look for someone your own size to pick on?" Burt shouted as he pulled Dave away from Kurt and out of the room. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen, now the boy that had threatened to kill his son and made his life a living hell dared to harass him at his own home as well? Kurt immediately leaped up from the bed.

"Dad? DAD! It's not what you… Dad stop it!" He screamed, but couldn't dissuade his dad from manhandling Dave. "Dad? Dad, please! I WANTED it!" Kurt continued, now almost close to tears and finally Burt Hummel paused.

"Wh…what?" He pressed in disbelief.

"Dad, Dave didn't do anything… whatever we did… it was completely consensual." Kurt explained quietly. Burt's eyes widened and his heart clenched painfully. _Oh Kurt…._ What had happened to his son that he thought the only person worth associating with was his former (?) bully?

"I see." He finally managed. But then, after he'd thought the whole situation over, he continued with steely determination. "Well, whatever you two had… it ends here. I don't want that kid" Burt nodded towards Dave, who stared at the floor guiltily. "around you."

"DAD! No! You cannot be serious!" Kurt yelled brokenly, but Burt Hummel barely glanced at his son. He knew he was doing the right thing for his kid…

"Stay here, Kurt. We will talk about this and you lying to me later! But you will _not_ see this Karofsky kid here again!" Burt said, before dragging Dave towards the front door. When they were both outside and alone, Dave finally had the courage to speak.

"Sir… Mr. Hummel… please don't do this…" He whispered sadly. Burt's eyes narrowed.

"Why shouldn't I?" He hissed. "Isn't it completely understandable how I act given your track record?" Dave sighed. Burt Hummel did have a point there, but couldn't he see that Dave had changed?

"Please, sir. I won't… I won't bother Kurt anymore. I'm… I'm not the same guy I used to be. I've changed."

"Unfortunately for you, I think there are some things that cannot change." Burt said coldly.

"Sir… I… I like Kurt… please don't do this." Dave frantically spoke. Burt's eyes softened for a moment, but then resumed their former coldness.

"Be that as it may… I guess you're not even… nobody except Kurt knows you're playing for that team yet, eh? Yeah, I figured that... you as his bully know how much Kurt's been through. Don't you think after all this shit you and your cronies have put him through, he deserves some real happiness? Somebody who can be with him wholeheartedly?" Dave let Burt's words sink in for a moment. He knew Kurt's father was right. Heck, he knew that logically Kurt shouldn't even have given him that second chance. Kurt was too amazing to waste his time on a desperate closet case like him. Coming to this painful realization, he mutely nodded. Burt sighed.

"Okay, I see you know what I mean. As long as I don't see you around Kurt anymore… let's leave it at that." He said with finality. Dave swallowed hardly and nodded. Maybe his time with Kurt had been but a beautiful dream… Maybe it was time to wake up and… _let go._


	10. Chapter 10

At the sound of the front door opening and closing, Paul Karofsky looked up from his place on the couch in the living room.

„David!" He smiled, as he caught sight of his son stepping into the living room.

„Hey Dad." David greeted tiredly and dumped his gym bag carelessly in the hallway.

„The big game is on. Ohio's looking good tonight. I've bought fries from Joe's diner and given the special occasion you can even have a beer." Paul said and smiled. He'd bonded with Dave much more in the past few weeks than in all the years before since Dave had entered his teenage years. He frowned, when he saw his son's shoulders slump though.

„Uhm, maybe some other time, dad. I don't feel like football tonight. I think…" Dave paused and shuffled his feet. „… I'll do my homework and then go to bed….yeah, that's what I'll do." He continued wearily, before giving his dad a half-hearted wave and trudging up the stairs. Paul watched his son disappear with a heavy heart. Dave had thrived during the last few weeks. Paul hadn't known what had caused his boy to suddenly walk around with the most genuine smile he'd seen on his face in a long, long time, but hadn't questioned it. For whatever reason Dave was happy and that knowledge was enough to put him at ease. He'd been delighted, when Dave had suddenly asked if he could accompany Paul to a baseball game of his own accord: they hadn't been at one together in years and Paul had jumped at the chance to reconnect with his son. Because after all at that shit had gone down with Burt Hummel's kid, Paul had been distraught and had asked himself over and over again what had happened that his sweet little boy had turned in to a rude and vicious bully and – more importantly – what _he_ himself had done wrong when raising Dave. So of course it had come as a huge relief when Dave had suddenly started to show signs of the kind and pleasant boy he'd once been. For the past few days however Paul had once more been concerned for his son, because it suddenly seemed that Dave had gone back to his old self and when Paul had questioned his son he'd just shrugged, appearing withdrawn and moody. One thing Paul knew for sure though… whatever it was that was bothering Dave, was eating away at his boy's heart.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, what's going on? I noticed you struggled a bit with practice today. Is it just because you're nervous? I mean we _are_ leaving for New very soon, so-"

"Dave and I broke up."

"I get it if… _what?_ " Blaine paused and stared at Kurt. He couldn't believe that his little scheme had worked. On one hand he felt elated as he already saw Kurt looking at _him_ with adoration once more, but on the other hand – noticing the slump of his shoulders and the unusually dull eyes – he did feel a bit guilty. Oh well, it wasn't any use crying over spilled milk… "What… what brought that about?" He hesitantly asked.

"My dad found us and he says I'm not allowed to see Dave anymore." Kurt sighed.

"Oh god, Kurt I'm so sorry. It's all… it's my entire fault…" If Blaine wanted to continue being the best friend he had to get that out in the open now…

"What do you mean?"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine bit his lip abashedly. "I came by to see you at your dad's shop after you told me you were going back to McKinley. I just wanted… to change your mind, I guess. I don't want you to leave! You're…you're my best friend. It's like I've been looking for you forever and I don't want to lose you already. Well, anyway…you weren't there and I accidentally must have blabbed something to your dad. It wasn't my intention, I swear it! It's just… you know me and my big mouth. I truly am sorry, you must believe me." He said frantically.

"Well, the damage is done." Kurt replied and shrugged. "It was bound to come out sooner or later, so it's not really your fault and you don't have to feel bad about it." Blaine almost smiled, his guilty conscience fading away. This was going better than he expected.

"Ok, but to make up for it… let me treat you to a coffee and a cupcake at the Lima Bean. How does that sound?" Blaine asked enthusiastically and Kurt forced a small smile. Blaine sometimes really was like a five year old on a sugar rush.

"Alright, I'll take that offer." He said, pushing Dave to the back of his mind for the moment.

"Awesome, let's go!" Blaine beamed, linked arms with Kurt and pulled him towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt. Time for dinner." Finn Hudson said and hovered uncertainly in the hallway outside of Kurt's room.

"I'm not hungry. I've had a muffin when I was at the Lima Bean with Mercedes. That's enough." Kurt replied blankly, barely sparing his step brother a glance. Finn hesitated for a moment. He knew he wasn't good with this kind of touchy-feely talk (every time he gave it a try either Quinn or Rachel ran out on him after all), but he worried about his brother, who'd even lost his usual bitchy snark and went about his everyday life as if he were barely there.

"Wow, you… you really like Karofsky." Finn stated and slowly moved into the room to sit on the bed with Kurt. Of course he'd been one of the first to know about what he called _Kurtofsky_ in his mind and he'd been surprised at how long the two boys had lasted. They would probably still be together right now if it weren't for Burt Hummel. Somehow Burt had figured out that Kurt and David had hooked up and lost his temper. Finn could still vividly recall the shouting match that had gone down that evening (which only showed how bad things were, because Burt and Kurt _never_ fought). But Burt stood firm and had even gone as far as asking Finn to keep an eye on Kurt, because he didn't ' _want that Karofsky kid around Kurt_ '.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Kurt murmured and nodded dejectedly.

"I'm sorry that it didn't… work out for you." Finn said awkwardly.

"Yeah, well there's nothing I can do is there?" Kurt retorted ironically. "You should go downstairs Finn, dinner will be getting cold. And I think I want to be alone."

"Alright." Finn nodded and got up. He'd already stepped into the hallway, when he turned around once more. "Hey, Kurt. Don't… don't worry. Things will start looking up again. Like… like Carole said when I broke up with Rachel… _again_ … there are… plenty of other fish in the sea." Kurt snorted. Yeah of course, there were _plenty_ of other fish _in the homophobic_ sea _of Ohio…_ But Finn looked so proud of himself at having said something so clever that Kurt didn't want to dash his hopes.

"Yeah, sure."

_And yet it is Dave I want…_

* * *

"Dave? Davey? DAVEY!"

"What the fuck is it, Lilly?" Dave looked up from where he was slouching on his bed. When his sister recoiled he remembered that he wasn't supposed to drop the f-bomb in front of her. "Sorry… what's going on?"

"You've been a terrible grouch for the past two weeks." Lilly proclaimed. "What's going on?" Dave pondered, if he should tell Lilly about what exactly was going on.

"Well, you see…" He hesitantly began. "There's this guy. A good friend of mine, but now we don't see each other all that often anymore and-"

"Is it Kurt?" Lilly straightforwardly asked. Dave narrowed his eyes at his little sister.

"How do you…?"

"Please, I just noticed that you two seemed to be like attached at the hip and now he hasn't been around for a while. What's going on?" Lilly wanted to know and hopped on Dave's bed.

"Well you see… we're err… experiencing a rough patch in our…friendship." He wasn't ready to explain _this_ to Lilly yet. "But he's become… important to me and now I miss him, 'cause he's…. awesome to hang out with you know." Lilly seemed to think Dave's words over for a minute before she nodded.

"Well, why don't you tell him this? You should like go see him. Right now." Lilly earnestly nodded, confident that she had her big brother's life figured out.

"I can't… he just left for New York today. His glee club's performing at the national championships."

"He's at a national championship?" Lilly exclaimed and smiled. "That is so awesome!" She suddenly paused and frowned. "Wait… why aren't you there with him?" She inquired and a baffled Dave shrugged. "Davey, friends always need to be there for each other…so you not being in New York? That's sort of a no-go." Dave incredulously stared at his sister. How could she be so you, yet so smart? His glance wandered from the girl to a leaflet that Kurt had given him. _National Show Choir Championships 2011 – Live on Broadway, New York._ It was oh so tempting. To see Kurt again. And not only see him again, but to support him when he would surely take the Big Apple by storm. And for once, David Karofsky was anything, but an aimless and inactive Lima Loser, as he stepped up to the plate.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank god he was home._

Paul Karofsky sighed as he parked his care in front of the Karofsky home. It had been a busy day at the office, where he had to deal with a very disgruntled middle-aged woman, who was currently in the process of divorcing her husband and wanted nothing more than to bleed said husband dry. Personally after having had to deal with the pesky, know-all harpy, Paul could totally understand the husband, who'd ran out on his wife with his secretary (if he had to deal with that person on a daily basis he'd probably have done the same).

The house was quiet, he noticed, as he walked up to the front door. This wasn't really unusual though: his wife Myra, who worked for an advertising agency, was more often than not on the road. Right now she was on another trip to Montréal and wouldn't be back until the end of next week. It was weird though, Paul noticed with a frown, that Dave didn't seem to be home as his pick-up was missing. When he stepped through the door, sounds coming from the living room indicated that at least Lilly must be home.

"Hey, Lil." He greeted, as he entered the living room and spotted his daughter lounging on the couch watching a cartoon. "Where's Dave?" He inquired as it was one of those weekdays that Dave usually cooked dinner if it was just the three of them.

"New York." Lilly mumbled, barely lifting her eyes from the screen. "He left a note." She pointed to the kitchen and then became engrossed in her cartoon once more. Paul frowned at Lilly's cryptic answer, but then quickly went to the kitchen, where indeed a note was lying on the table. Paul picked it curiously and started to read:

" _I'm not really good at this kinda thing_

_What I wanted to say is that I've gone to New York._

_There's someone there that… needs me. I think…_

_I think I really like him (yes, in that sense)._

_And it's his big day and I want to be there for him._

_I guess we need to talk about this, when I come back._

_I'm sorry if I have disappointed you._

_David"_

When he'd finished reading Paul just stared at the short letter for a while, before a choked sob escaped him.

"Oh David…" He mumbled, as realization slowly dawned on him. What must his son have gone through? And every time Paul had thrown around a careless comment he must have made it so much worse. Paul poured himself a scotch and slumped down into a chair and then just stared vacantly into space for a few minutes. When David was born, he'd wanted to do everything right – how come he'd failed so much? When he'd finally collected himself, he walked back to the living room, where Lilly was still in front of the TV.

"Lilly?" He hesitantly asked. "Do you…do you know who Dave has gone to see in New York?"

"Kurt, of course." Lilly replied and Paul frowned. Was there a Kurt on the football team? He couldn't recall ever meeting anybody by that name.

"Kurt?" He inquired.

"Don't tell me that you don't know Davey's friends? You _have_ to remember Kurt, you know … brown hair, skinny guy, but with a better fashion sense than this whole town and its surroundings…" Lilly said boredly. Paul frowned. Kurt… Kurt? Fashion? _Oh fuck._ There was only one Kurt in the whole of Lima that fit this description. Kurt Hummel. _Oh hell, no._

"What's going on dad?" Lilly asked, after she'd noticed the shell-shocked expression on her dad's face.

"Nothing. It's just… do you mind if I drop you off at the Adams' for a while? You can play with Tommy and maybe spend the night. There's something I need to do." Paul said and Lilly just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

* * *

Paul Karofsky stared at the big wooden sign in front of his car for what seemed like ages. _Hummel Tires and Lube._ Finally he plucked up all his courage and got out, slowly walking towards the shop. He'd barely entered, when Burt Hummel spotted him.

"Hello, sir. What can I …" Burt trailed off, when he noticed who was standing in his shop. He paused and then, not unkindly, but bluntly asked. "What are you doing here, Paul? Isn't there a shop on your side of the town?"

"I… well yeah…I didn't come here because of that…" Paul mumbled and scratched himself behind his ear nervously. "I just thought… damn' how do I…"

"You just … what?" Paul's behaviour was really confusing Burt.

"Blast!" Paul held out Dave's letter to Burt. "You might shed some light on the reason why Dave's been so depressed lately." Burt frowned and took the letter. He had a feeling where this was going. While he read the few lines David had written, Paul continued frantically. "Can you believe he drove himself all the way to fucking New York to see your son… well to see your son doing whatever it is he is doing."

"Show choir." Burt quietly replied, Dave's words leaving him feeling a bit guilty.

"Please, what…?" Paul asked.

"Show choir. Kurt's school's glee club from Westerville is competing at the national championships tomorrow evening." Burt explained with a defeated sigh. "Damn'… now I feel like I made a huge mistake." He admitted and explained to Paul how he'd found out about Kurt and Dave and how he'd forbidden Dave from seeing Kurt ever again.

"Parenting _is_ difficult sometimes." Paul answered and compassionately patted Burt's shoulder and Burt snorted.

"Tell me about it…" The two men stood together in silence for a few seconds, before Paul began to speak.

"Hey, Burt? I have an idea…"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about a trip to New York?"

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I can't do this, I can't do this…" Kurt murmured rapidly and watched as Vocal Adrenaline performed their number in front of a sold out auditorium (if he squinted he could make out three or four Broadway legends in the first row as well as some people from NYADA).

"Hey, just chill it. You're gonna do fine." Jeff, who was standing next to him, replied, even though the nervousness, was clearly visible on his face as well.

"Yeah, but what if I screw it up?" Kurt said. "What if we go out there and I completely blow it?"

"Don't worry, you won't. You're amazing" A third voice suddenly said and when both boys turned around they saw Blaine standing there. Jeff glanced to and fro between the boys, before he grinned.

"I'll leave you two alone for a second, I've gotta find Nick anyway. We can't have him missing our own performance, can we?" Jeff sniggered and was gone a second later. Kurt watched him skip away excitedly and smiled. It seemed that these two at least sort of had made up.

" So, you ready?" Blaine inquired.

"Not at all." Kurt replied, trying to calm his nerves. "I'm supposed to sing a romantic song and at the moment I don't really feel romantic at all!" He complained.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. "This is Broadway. This is where you're meant to be." He paused for a moment, biting his lip shyly. "As for the romance part… maybe that's on the way, huh?" Kurt had just opened his mouth to reply, when they heard the host's voice over the loudspeakers.

" _And now… from Westerville, Ohio…_ "

"Places, places, PLACES!" Wes, who'd appeared out of nowhere, suddenly screeched and quickly every Warbler scurried to his place on stage.

"… _. The Dalton Academy Warblers!"_ Kurt Hummel took a deep breath. _This was it…_

Kurt closed his eyes and let the music lead him

_[Kurt]_

_When it rains it pours and opens doors_

_And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry_

_And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love_

_That have to say goodbye_

Kurt was glad when he'd made it safely past the first few lines. His nerves where still there, but they'd quieted down enough to make him feel like he could actually do this. It was a beautiful song to sing, Kurt thought, as the other Warblers slowly picked up the chorus. And it reminded him of Dave's and his situation. _Dave_ … just as he was about to start singing his part of the chorus his eyes picked up something curious and he did a double take – for there, in the middle of one of the aisles, almost at the edge of the stage stood David Karofsky and beamed at him. For a second Kurt thought that _Dave_ must be a figment of his overactive imagination, but when _Dave_ gave him a thumbs-up gesture, he realized that his boyfriend was really here. Here in New York. With him. Supporting him. Just in time Kurt realized that he was supposed to actually be performing and with a huge smile on his face he belted out the chorus:

_[Kurt]_

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

Never had truer words been spoken, Kurt thought. As he sang, his eyes never left Dave's. They could've been back home for all he cared, inside McKinley's crappy auditorium, the only two people in attendance and Kurt still would've felt just as great.

_[Warblers]_

_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plain overhead_

_Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly_

_But with you I can spread my wings_

_To see me over everything that life may send me_

_When I am hoping it won't pass me by._

Kurt's exuberance obviously caught on, as the Warblers carried next verse with even more enthusiasm. But above all of the great voices that were currently on stage it seemed that it was Kurt, who was soaring above them all as he launched into his grand finale.

_[Kurt]_

_And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me_

_There you are to show me_

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here._

_Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

_And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here._

Kurt couldn't believe the thunderous applause that followed their first song and when Wes made a _This is for you!_ motion with his hand, he was positively glowing (but maybe that was also due to the fact that he had notice how Dave was trying to holler and clap louder than the entire rest of the auditorium. It seemed that after the awesome rendition of their first song the Warblers felt as if they could reach the stars, as they started to twirl around on stage and set about their second song.

_[Warblers]_

_Let's drop!_

_Yeah, come on_

_Shake, shake_

_[Nick]_

_I'll take you home_

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_(Leave me at the front door)_

_Your body's cold_

_But girl, we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_(get inside)_

_[Jeff]_

_Tonight you're falling in love_

_(Let me go now)_

_This feeling's tearing me up_

_(Here we go now)_

From the background, while sneaking a glance at David every now and then, Kurt watched in awe as it was finally Nick Duval's and Jeff Sterling's moment to shine. And shine they did… whatever had been going on between them, they'd obviously set aside their differences for the night and were almost back to their old self. Well… that wasn't strictly true though, because it seemed there was an odd tension between the two boys that danced at the front of the group with their chests almost touching now (had he and Blain ever looked like _that_ when performing one of their flirty duets?) and then. If it had been any other couple Kurt would've said that there was a lot of sexual tension in the room.

_[Warblers]_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
 _Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
 _Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_  
 _Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
 _Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
 _Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
 _Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

All the Warblers sang the chorus together, while Jeff and Nick danced as if their life depended on it. Kurt grinned in delight. Picking these two had been a good choice, Kurt figured, as he watched the audience being swept away by the two Dalton boys.

_[Jeff]_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind_  
 _I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time_  
 _But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night_  
 _Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

_[Nick]_  
 _Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_  
 _Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
 _Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_  
 _Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

Jeff and Nick took over once more and obviously couldn't wait for their turn as they up-ed the ante once more. If he hadn't been performing in that moment, Kurt would've laughed. After this day the Warblers definitely wouldn't be seen as prim and proper schoolboys anymore.

_[Warblers]_  
 _Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
 _Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
 _Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_  
 _Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it_

When the Warblers finished their second song it was safe to say to nobody was in their seat anymore (well, maybe with the exception of Vocal Adrenaline). Instead the whole audience was on their feet and cheered loudly.

_[Blaine]_

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive  
And the world, I'll turn it inside out yeah  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now  
Don't stop me  
'cause I'm having a good time  
Having a good time_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_  
 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_  
 _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_  
 _I'm gonna go go go there's no stopping me_  
 _I'm burning through the sky yea_  
 _Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_  
 _I'm travelling at the speed of light_  
 _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

With faint amusement Kurt notice that obviously Blaine still wasn't entirely used to having to wait his turn as he began his solo part with almost exuberant enthusiasm, but Kurt had to hand it to him, he could pull off Queen just as well as Pink or Katy Perry.

_[Warblers]_

_Don't stop me now_  
 _I'm having such a good time_  
 _I'm having a ball_  
 _Don't stop me now_  
 _If you wanna have a good time_  
 _Just give me a call_  
 _Don't stop me now_  
 _'cause I'm having a good time_  
 _Don't stop me now_  
 _Yes I'm having a good time_  
 _I don't wanna stop at all_

The Warblers picked up the chorus as Blaine grudgingly abandoned his place in the spotlight and joined the groups in the background once more.

_[Nick]_

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite  
I'm out of control  
I'm a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to oh oh oh oh oh explode!_

_[Jeff]_

_I'm burning through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

Nick and Jeff totally made use of their last few moments in the spotlight and the crowed thanked them with lout cheers.

_[Warblers]  
_ _Don't stop me don't stop me, don't stop me hey hey hey!_ _  
__Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh_ _  
__I like it_ _  
__Don't stop me don't stop me_ _  
__Have a good time good time_ _Don't stop me don't stop me_ _  
__ohhhhhhh!_

There was really no stopping the Warblers now as they totally lived it up during the last few moments of their performance. And as the last note of their final song had faded away and the whole auditorium erupted with applause and people stomped their feet, Kurt closed his eyes and soaked it all in for one second. Blaine had been right. _This_ was where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - songs used:  
> Train - "When I look to the sky"  
> Metro Station - "Shake it"  
> Queen - "Don't stop me now"


End file.
